The Hoffman Family
by Helen Young
Summary: What would it be like if Amanda Young and Mark Hoffman had fallen in love, and neither of them died? What if they had gotten married and had a child years after John died? Just a far warning, this is kind of a weird story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Amanda,**

**I'm so sorry. I had to leave early again. I got a call from Erickson this morning. I'll be back as soon as possible. I'll make it up to you tonight. I love you. **

**Love, Mark**

Amanda glared at the letter. He has had to go in early everyday lately. Amanda figured that he was avoiding her. And their 2 month old son. Amanda walked into their babies room and watched him sleep. He was peaceful. Amanda could tell he had Mark's eyes.

"I love you, John." She whispered as she stroked his hair. They had found it fitting to name their son John, because, had it not been for John Kramer, Amanda Young and Mark Hoffman never would have met. Though it was several years ago that John had died, they still felt a great deal of gratitude to him for getting them together. Whether his intentions were truly for them to get married and have a child or not.

Amanda walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa. The TV was on the news channel and Amanda felt to lazy to change it. She watched the news for several minutes before the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Amanda answered.

"Amanda? It's Jill."

"Oh." Amanda was slightly disappointed. Jill was John Kramer's ex-wife and their newborn's godmother. But that didn't mean Amanda had to like her.

"Sorry to bother you. I was just wondering how John was." Jill said.

"He's fine." Amanda replied. "You can come over and see him if you want." Even though Amanda didn't want her to.

"Oh, no, that's fine. Uh, I guess I'll let you go. Well, bye." Jill hung up. Amanda sighed in relief. She was tired. She was up all night with John.

_Why can't babies sleep at night like normal people? _Amanda wondered. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

She was awoken later that day by a crying John. She fed him and changed his diaper. She rocked him for a while until he fell asleep again. After she put him in his crib she heard the front door open and close. She hurried out of John's room and jumped into Mark's arms. She kissed him.

"I missed you!" She said. He laughed and spun her around once.

"I missed you, too." He said, then kissed her again. He stroked her cheek, sending shivers through her body. She released him and took a step back.

"Why are you home so early?" She asked. He seemed confused.

"Amanda, it's 6:30."

"What?! No way!" She looked at the clock to see that he wasn't lying. "Ugh. Honey, I'm sorry. I was sleeping and I didn't have supper ready and….." She trailed off.

"Amanda, it's okay." He said. Then cupped her face. "We'll order pizza." She seemed to like that idea. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She murmured.

"And I love you." He kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amanda had just gotten John to sleep and she cradled him in her arms. John James. John after John Kramer; and James after Mark's father. When Amanda was in the hospital after delivering John, they were debating middle names. They had already decided John ahead of time, but they didn't know what could be the middle. Mark had suggested Amanda's father, Liam. But Amanda _loathed _her father. He had beaten her and her family. He was an alcoholic that led to the result of Amanda's cutting, and her mother's death. Plus on top of that John Liam didn't sound good. So they had agreed on James after Mark's father.

Amanda kissed John on the head and laid him in his crib. She was watching him sleep when she felt arms wrap around her waist, sending shivers of delight through her body. Mark kissed her neck, then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Amanda asked quietly.

"Yes." Mark replied, then kissed her neck again. She turned around to face him and smiled.

"Would you ever want to have another one?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mark shrugged.

"Yeah. Would you?" He asked. She nodded eagerly. Mark knew how much she loved John. He knew how important he was to her. He knew that she would take another child without a second thought. Mark kissed her, then they left John's room and headed back to their own.

Amanda woke up the next morning to find Mark's arms wrapped around her. His face was buried in her hair and she felt his soft breathing on her neck. She smiled; happy that he was with her and not at the police station. Then she heard John cry over the baby monitor. Unfortunately Mark heard it too, and woke up. He unwrapped his arms from her waist and rubbed his eyes. He sat up on his side of the bed and looked down at her.

"I'll get him." He yawned. He climbed out of the bed and walked out the door. Amanda looked at the clock and realized that it was 7:00 am. She groaned and buried her face in the pillow, unintentionally falling asleep.

This time when Amanda woke up, Mark was not there. She rolled out of bed and walked to the living room. Mark was sitting on the sofa watching TV. He smiled when he saw her and she sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked. She nodded. He kissed her forehead. "Jill called." He said. She sat up and looked at him. "She's coming for dinner." He smiled guiltily. She glared at him and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" He yelled. He rubbed his arm and looked apologetically at Amanda. "I'm sorry, okay!" She sighed and sunk down in her seat.

"I really hate her." Amanda groaned. Mark laughed.

"No you don't." Mark said. He wrapped his arm around her again and kissed her forehead. Amanda rubbed her eyes.

"Why does she call _everyday?_" Amanda asked. Mark smiled.

"Because she's jealous. You have John, but she never had Gideon." Mark said. Amanda immediately felt a knife go through her stomach. She almost cried in that second. Mark never knew. He never knew about Amanda's role in Jill's miscarriage. He never knew how much pain and guilt it had put her through. It was her fault that Jill lost Gideon. _Her _fault. _She _had convinced Cecil to take the drugs. It was _her _idea all along. _Her _idea that killed Gideon, and eventually Cecil.

"'Manda?" Mark asked. His tone concerned. "Are you alright? You look..upset." Amanda shook the look off her face.

"Sorry. Yeah, you're right about Jill." She said. That only confused Mark more. She stood up. "I'm gonna go feed John."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mark, Amanda, and Jill were sitting at the table eating the spaghetti Amanda prepared last minute. They had always felt awkward around each other, but tonight it seemed more intense. Jill only stared at Amanda, like at any second she expected Amanda to start strangling her.

"So, Jill, how's work?" Mark asked at an attempt to ease Amanda of the awkwardness.

"It's good." Jill knew Amanda didn't like details of her work and she respected that enough not to talk about it. That's one of the few things Amanda liked about Jill. Then they heard John cry. Jill and Amanda stood up and the same time.

"I'll get him, Amanda." Jill said softly. Amanda reluctantly sat down. Mark put his hand over Amanda's on the table once Jill left.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded. John stopped crying.

"Why is she so…I don't know! Why do I hate her? She's never done anything to me!" Amanda wondered. Though she could answer that question for herself. She didn't hate Jill. She hated herself for what she did to Jill.

"I don't know." Mark replied. He removed his hand from Amanda's as Jill came back in.

"He's asleep now." She said. Amanda smiled a little to her.

"Thanks, Jill." She said. They ate the rest of their dinner in awkward silence.

_Why does she come over here? _Amanda wondered. _She likes us as much as we like her. It's always awkward when she's here, and she doesn't say anything. Is she that desperate for friends? _

After supper, Jill helped Amanda clear the table while Mark went to feed John. Amanda was putting a plate in the dishwasher when she heard a crash behind her. She spun around to see a glass plate had broken on the floor. Jill stared at it wide eyed, then looked at Amanda apologetically.

"I'm so, so, sorry." She said as she bent down to pick it up. Amanda put a hand on Jill's shoulder and Jill looked up at her.

"Don't worry about it." Amanda said. "I'll clean it up. Go finish clearing the table." She felt like a mother when saying that to Jill. She wasn't mad. Just confused at how Jill had dropped it.

"You're going to cut yourself." Jill said as she went to pick up the glass again.

"Jill, it's fine. I'm used to being cut." Amanda said. Jill sighed and went to clear off the table. Amanda glanced at her wrist as she picked up the glass. For the most part Amanda had stopped cutting all together. But occasionally she'd slip, just a small cut on her forearm. Not enough to draw too much blood. Just enough to draw a little.

After everything was cleaned up and the table was cleared and everything was put away, Jill grabbed her coat.

"I guess I'd better go." Jill said.

"You don't have to," Mark said in his attempt to be nice. "You can stay if you want."

"No. really. I have to go. Thanks for supper, Amanda. Bye Mark." She said. Suddenly, without really thinking it through first, Amanda hugged Jill. She held Jill tightly, surprising her momentarily. But then she hugged back. She probably figured that Amanda was going through some emotional problem, but Amanda didn't really care. She wanted to tell Jill how sorry she was about Gideon. She wanted to explain how it was her idea, not Cecil's. She wanted to beg for Jill's forgiveness. But instead she gave her a sorrowful look as she pulled away. Jill smiled to her and left.

"Uh, 'Manda? Are you okay?" Mark asked. Amanda only nodded, then walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Amanda had just gotten out of the shower. She had a bathrobe on and a towel wrapped around her damp hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost laughed. She looked horrible. She had dark purple bags under her eyes and wrinkles were forming on her forehead. To most people it would've been a nightmare. To Amanda, it was funny.

Mark came in and looked at her. He seemed confused momentarily, but then smiled and laughed.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked. Amanda turned to face him. She shook her head.

"No particular reason." She replied. She put her hands on his chest and looked up at him. He bent down and kissed her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." She said.

Amanda woke up the next morning and felt refreshed. She had slept good the night before only she didn't know exactly why. Mark was lying awake next to her and she smiled to him. He smiled back.

"Were you watching me sleep again?" She asked in an annoyed yet playful tone.

"Maybe." Mark replied. He leaned in to kiss her when the phone rang. They both groaned and then heard John cry over the monitor.

"I'll get the baby." Amanda volunteered.

"I'll get the phone." Mark said. They both got up. Amanda walked John's room and lifted him out of his crib. She fed him, then cradled him in her arms for a long time. He didn't fall back asleep, but just stared back at her with his big green eyes. Mark came in and Amanda stood up from her chair.

"Guess who," Mark said.

"Hmm, does he have a mustache?" Amanda asked.

"Yes."

"Grayish hair?"

"Yes.

"Erickson?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Mark joked. They both laughed. Amanda sighed.

"You have to go, don't you?" She asked. He nodded sadly. She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you."

"Love you, too." He turned and left the room. Amanda sat back down in the chair with John. She smiled to him.

"I love you, too, John." She said, then kissed him on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5: Mark's View

**Chapter 5 ****Mark's View**

Mark came home from the police station early. He thought he'd surprise Amanda with some flowers, but it was her that ended up surprising him. As always.

"Oh, Mark, these are beautiful." She said taking the roses from him. "But I have great news!"

"What is it?"

"Guess!"

"Um, you won the lottery?"

"I don't play the lottery."

"Oh, right. Uh, Jill died?"

"Hmm, remind me to call her to see. But no."

"Okay, I give up." He finally said. Amanda waited a second for dramatic effect.

"I'm pregnant!" She finally said. Mark widened his eyes as she jumped into his arms.

"Manda, that's great!" He said. He knew happy she was. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Does anyone else know?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I thought you should be the first. Well, technically the second, cause I knew first." She said excitedly. She couldn't stop smiling. "I'm gonna go call Jill!" She said excitedly as she hurried off to the kitchen.

"That is the first time she's ever been happy to talk to her." Mark thought out loud. He sat down on the couch and waited for Amanda to get done on the phone. Once she was done she all but pounced on top of him.

"Manda, take it easy!" He laughed. She curled up in his arms.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"As long as it's healthy." Mark replied. She raised her head and glared at him.

"I didn't ask if you want it healthy or dying! I want it healthy too! I asked do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked again.

"Amanda, it really doesn't matter to me. Why? Do you have one gender you prefer?" He asked. She put her head on his chest again.

"We already have a boy. I want a girl." She said, then quickly raised her head again. "I don't mean that if it got a boy I wouldn't be happy! Of course I would! I would love him just the same! All I'm saying is that we have John and it'd be nice to just-"

"Manda," Mark cut her off. "I get it. It's okay." She smiled and rested her head on his chest again. They both grew silent and just sat there for a while. Then Amanda laughed.

"What?" Mark asked. She raised her head again.

"Jill wants to know when she can come to supper again. Apparently she liked the food."

"Didn't you order that from some Italian restaurant?" He asked. Amanda nodded. They both laughed a little.

Later that night Mark watched Amanda sleep. She was smiling. She was mumbling in her sleep again. Though he could make out what she was saying. He made out little words or phrases. Like Mark, or John. Or baby. At one point she seemed to be having a conversation with herself about what color should they paint the baby's room. It took all Mark's strength not to laugh and wake her up.

Their house was rather large for only two people and a baby. There were four bedrooms and three bathrooms. There was a living room upstairs and downstairs. But the one downstairs they had just turned into a toy room for John when he got older. There were three bedrooms upstairs. One John's, one theirs, and one a guest room. The other guest room was downstairs. Though obviously they never got used and were only there for looks because they had no family or friends aside from Jill. Mark wondered what they'd do if they had anymore kids because quite frankly he didn't want to try and stumble down the stairs in the middle of the night to the baby's room. Because Amanda was completely against putting two children in one room. She had grown up with three little brothers and two little sisters. And the girls had to share a room and the boys had to share a room.

Amanda's childhood was so much different than Mark's. Amanda's father was abusive while his was nice. He was the head of the police department but always found time for his family. Amanda's mom was self absorbed and had children only to neglect them. Him mother had put her career on hold and was a stay at home mother until Angelina and him were both in school. And if one of them were sick, she wouldn't hesitate to take the day off of work to take care of them. Amanda's siblings never got along. They always fought and argued. Mark and his sister were best friends. They looked out for each other at school and helped each other with homework. Once Angelina beat up one of the boys that was picking on him in first grade.

But Mark and Angelina's parents died when he was 16, and she was 17. They had to live with their grandmother for a while. Amanda's father beat her mother to death when Amanda was only 11. She was taken out of the family to a foster home along with her oldest brother; mainly because those two were the only ones their father beat. Amanda's brother got adopted a year later, but she remained in foster care the rest of her life. She lost contact with her siblings all together and Mark wasn't surprised that she turned to drugs.

He found it odd how two completely different people from completely different lifestyles could fall in love the way they did. But somehow it happened. Somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Amanda woke up the next morning to see that Mark was not there. She walked to John's room and found him. He was sitting down in a chair with John in his arms. She smiled and he stood up. Mark walked over to her and kissed her. She looked at the sleeping John in his arms. Then the phone rang. Amanda almost screamed.

"I _hate _that damn thing!" She hissed. Mark smiled.

"I'll get it." Mark volunteered.

"Nah, I got it." Amanda turned and left the room.

She picked up the phone and before she could even speak someone else did.

"Hey, Mark. It's Lindsey." A woman's voice said.

"Um, this isn't Mark." Amanda said, slightly confused. "This is his wife, Amanda."

"OH!" She seemed nervous suddenly. "Fuck!" She hissed under her breath. "Uh, sorry to bother you, Miranda."

"_Amanda_," She corrected.

"Right, sorry. Whatever. Is Mark there?" She asked rather eagerly.

"Hold on a sec." Amanda said. She contemplated lying and saying Mark was in the shower, but decided against that. Just then Mark came into the kitchen. Amanda put her hand over the phone.

"There's a Lindsey on the phone for you." She said. Mark suddenly became nervous.

"Uh, yeah. I'll take that into the bedroom." He took the phone from her and hurried to the bedroom. Amanda went through different ideas in her head about who Lindsey could be.

_She's probably just another detective. _She thought. Though she'd never heard of Lindsey. She knew someone named Allison Kerry. She was a female detective who died before John even did. Other than that there was a Perez. But Amanda didn't remember her first name. Then Mark came out of the bedroom.

"I gotta go to work." He said.

"Who was that?" She asked. He sighed.

"Amanda, I really gotta go. It's an emergency."

"Just tell me who that was!"

"She's a detective! Now I have to go." He kissed her quickly then left.

"In a rush?" She wondered out loud. She rolled her eyes when the phone rang again. It took all her strength not to throw the damn thing across the room.

"Hello?" She answered. She expected Jill, or Erickson.

"Amanda? It's Linda!" A woman said. Amanda groaned. Linda was Amanda's only other "Friend" aside from Jill. She had been on a vacation in the Canary Islands for the last 6 months and didn't even know about John. Amanda had tried to break contact with her for the last two years, but it seemed impossibly. She was like a disease. Mark and Amanda both found her annoying, but what could they do?

"Oh, hey, Linda. How was your vacation?" She asked.

"It was amazing! I met _the _guy!" She said.

"Oh, cool. So when do I get to meet him?"

"Oh, you don't. We broke up." Amanda rolled her eyes. Linda went through boyfriends like they were disposable. She felt bad for the boyfriends though. Linda was one of those people that put other blondes to shame.

"Hey, can I come over for dinner?" She asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose." Amanda said.

"Cool. I'll be over in an hour!" She hung up. Linda never stopped surprising, or confusing Amanda. This is one of the confusing times. Linda was coming for dinner, and she'd be over in an hour, but I was only 10:00 am. Amanda rolled her eyes and walked to her room to change out of her pajamas.

Once Linda got there she immediately began playing 20 questions.

"How's Mark? How's work? Are you good? Are you guys gonna have kids yet! Do I get to be the godmother? I hope so!" She just kept babbling on.

"Um, he's good. I'm currently not working. I'm fine. We have a son. Jill's the godmother; sorry." Linda seemed confused.

"YOU HAD A KID AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!" She exploded. "What the hell is the matter with you?! And I'm not even the godmother?!"

"Linda, calm down. I'm sorry. It's a boy. His name is John."

"Oh! Lemme see! Lemme see!" She acted like Amanda had just bought a brand new purse or something rather than had a child.

"Uh, he's not here." Amanda lied. "He's with Jill."

"Damn. Oh well, so how've you been?" She grabbed Amanda's arm and dragged her to the couch and sat down.

"Fine." Was all Amanda said in response.

"Well, you're not very into this conversation, are you?" Amanda shook her head apologetically.

"I'm really tired. Sorry." She faked a yawn. Linda stood up.

"Okay, well I'll come by later and say hi to Mark. Bye!" She rushed out the door. Amanda groaned.

"Time to call that Italian restaurant again." She smiled. "I hope Linda likes my cooking too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Amanda had just got done heating up the spaghetti from the Italian restaurant when Linda let herself in.

"Amanda! I'm here!" She called. Amanda rolled her eyes as she put the spaghetti on the table. She skipped into the kitchen and smiled.

"Oh, dinner's ready!" She said. "Where's Mark?" And just as she said that the phone rang. Amanda rolled her eyes. She hit the speaker button on the phone as she set some plates on the table.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Sweetie." Mark said. "I'm really sorry. I gotta work late again." He said. Amanda's face dropped.

"Mark, are you coming?!" Amanda heard Lindsey call in the background. She froze.

"I'll be right there!" Mark snapped. "Okay, so is that okay, Honey?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. No problem."

"Thanks, Manda. Bye, I love you." He said,

"Love you, too." He hung up.

"He's cheating on you." Linda said as she scooped spaghetti on her plate.

"No he's not." Amanda said. She sat down and put spaghetti on her plate too.

"Didn't you hear that woman in the background?!"

"She's another detective. She called this morning too. It's fine." Amanda said.

"Calls him at home, he has to work late and she happens to be there. A little suspicious." Linda said.

"Linda, she's a _detective_!"

"What's her name?" Linda asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. When she called this morning she said her name was Lindsey. That's all I know."

"He. Is. A. Cheater!" She announced.

"He. Is. Not!" Amanda went in defensive mode. Even though she couldn't help but wonder herself. "He wouldn't do that." She mumbled. "He loves me."

"Believe what you want. But he's cheating." Amanda almost believed it for a second. Almost. She knew it wasn't true. But she couldn't help but wonder. Just a little.


	8. Chapter 8: Mark's view

**Chapter 8 ****Mark's View**

Mark was awaken to someone screaming. He sat up straight in his bed and looked at Amanda. She was screaming and tossing and turning.

"Jill!" She screamed. Mark grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little.

"Amanda! Amanda, wake up!" He shouted. She continued to struggle against his hold.

"Jiiiill!" She kept screaming.

"Amanda! Wake up!" She stopped screaming and was breathing heavily. She was covered in sweat and was crying. "Amanda, wake up." He said again. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She was still crying and he pulled her close to him.

"Amanda, it's okay. It's okay. What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's all my fault!" She cried. "it's all my fault."

"What? What's your fault?"

"Gideon!" She screamed at him. "I fucking killed him!" She cried as he tried to comprehend what she meant. He pulled her away from him and looked at her. It was hard to see her in the dark, plus his vision sucked at three in the morning, but he could tell she was crying.

"What do you mean?" He asked calmly.

"I'm the one that told Cecil to go get those drugs! I'm the one that made him! I was there that night! It's my fault Gideon died!" She held onto him tightly and cried even harder. He stroked her hair.

"Amanda, it's not your fault. You didn't want that to happen."

"Then whose fault is it?" She demanded.

"No one's! It's no one's fault, Love."

"It's always someone's fault."

"Amanda, remember what John always said?" He asked. She calmed down a bit and pulled back to look at him. "He always said, forgive what you can't change. You can't change this. That was a long, long time ago. You have to forgive yourself. You have to." He whispered. "You have to."

The next morning Amanda seemed lost. It had taken Mark two hours to just calm her down after her nightmare, and after that neither of them went back to sleep. He had called Erickson and faked being sick because he was too worried about Amanda to go anywhere. Once she was awake she took her pillow and just curled up on the couch. She wouldn't talk or eat anything until at least noon.

"I have to tell Jill." She said when he sat down next to her.

"What?"

"She has a right to know."

"Amanda,-"

"Please, don't try to talk me out of it." She leaned on him and he put his arm around her.

"I wasn't going to." He kissed her forehead.

"Will you go call her?"

"Sure." He smiled to her and got up. He walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. He dialed and waited. It rang three times before Jill picked up.

"Hey, Jill. It's Mark. Uh, sorry to bother you, but do you think you could come over?"

"Um, yeah. Sure. I don't have to be to work until five anyway. So, yeah okay. I'll be over in a little bit." She hung up. Mark looked out in the living room to see Amanda staring sadly at him. He sat down next to her.

"She's be right over." He said. A tear ran down her cheek.

"How am I gonna do this?" She asked. It was more a question for herself than him. He wiped her tear away and smiled.

"You'll figure it out somehow." He said. "You're smart. You can do it." She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes tightly. He knew how hard this would be for her. Then there was a knock at the door.

"There's always been a downside to her living two blocks away." Amanda mumbled. He chuckled and got up to answer the door. Jill smiled to him, then immediately looked concerned when she saw Amanda.

"Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly. He knew what she immediately thought. Something happened to John or the new baby.

"Jill, I need to talk to you." Amanda said softly. Jill walked over and sat on the couch next to her. Amanda looked at Mark and nodded. He knew that meant she'd be okay on her own and he could leave. He walked to the bedroom and picked up the phone. He dialed. This time that phone only rang once.

"Hey, Mark! How are you feeling?" Lindsey asked.

"Fine, thanks. How's the case going?" He talked through his nose to make himself sound sick, and every now and again he'd cough or sniffle.

"It's good. This is one of the hardest cases we've ever had. Almost as good as the Jigsaw murders." Mark flinched a little. He never liked trying to hide his, Amanda's, and John's identity from some of the smartest people he knew. Which just goes to show how many people Mark knew because it had taken them forever to figure out it was John behind it all.

"Have you found any clues leading to who it could be?" He asked. They had been on this case for the last two months trying to find this serial killer. He figured it was just some Jigsaw wannabe because he tried to make traps like Amanda. Unescapable and if you did escape, he'd just shoot you. Amanda never shot anyone though.

"We have two leads. A drug dealer, and another man which I'm not quite sure how to explain him. Some homeless man with a gun and access to some pretty high quality machinery." Lindsey said. She never could put things in a nice way.

"I see. Call and update me as soon you find anything."

"Okay. Bye, Mark. I hope you get better."

"Thanks. Bye." He hung up. He walked to the bedroom door and peered into the living room. Jill and Amanda were sitting on the couch hugging each other and crying.

He didn't know whether to be happy, or sad about what was going on. He figured he'd just wait it out and see.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Amanda felt better that night. If nothing else, her and Jill had grown closer. Jill had stayed for dinner and it seemed to be less awkward. She knew Jill was a little upset at first, but she for the most part had forgiven Amanda.

They were eating meatloaf that Jill had helped Amanda prepare when suddenly Linda burst into the house.

"Mandyyy! Loook what III gooot!" She sang, using Amanda's nickname that she always hated. She was holding up a shopping bag when she saw Jill and paused.

"What is _she _doing here?" Linda asked, pointing to Jill. They had never liked each other. Jill had been the made of honor at Amanda and Mark's wedding, plus got to be their first born's godmother. The two things Linda wanted to be most.

"I was just about to ask the same about you." Jill said, glaring at Linda.

"Uh-oh." Mark said. "Why didn't you tell me Linda was back?" He asked Amanda.

"Uh, slipped my mind?" Amanda got up and walked over to Linda. "Look, now's not a good time maybe you should come back later." Linda grabbed Amanda's arm and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Why the hell are you still with him?" She demanded, pointing to the dining room.

"What are you-"

"Mark! I told you! He's fucking cheating on you!"

"No he's not!"

"Amanda! Quite this! You're in denial! It's obvious that-" Linda was cut off when Amanda slapped her. Her head whipped to the side, and she looked back, anger in her eyes. That calmed Amanda down a little. She breathed heavily and turned her back on Linda. She saw a knife in the sink.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Linda yelled. "I'm trying to save your relation ship, Mandy!"

Amanda grabbed the knife and whipped around. The tip of the knife barely touching Linda's neck. Linda's were wide and scared.

"Don't. Call. Me. Mandy!" Amanda hissed. Just then Mark appeared in the kitchen.

"Amanda!" He gasped. He took her wrist and lowered the knife. Amanda whipped her hand from him and threw the knife back in the sink.

"I suggest you leave." She said to Linda. Linda gave Mark one last look, and ran out the door. She didn't come back again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Amanda, what the hell was that about?" Mark demanded as soon as Linda left. He wasn't mad, just concerned.

"Just leave me alone." Amanda stormed off to her room and slammed the door like a five year old. She sat on her bed and covered her face with her hands. She opened the table next to her bed and pulled out a knife. She dug the blade into her forearm while tears clouded her vision. She'd never cut into her arm so deep and it took all her strength not cry out in pain.

She cut herself out of guilt. Guilt for the lives she'd taken. Guilt for the lives she'd ruined or threatened. She was cutting herself because she hated the memories and her past. She remembered Lynn Denlon and her husband. The cause of John Kramer's death. She hated them. And she hated Eric Matthews, for framing her. Her father for killing her mother. Her mother for neglecting her siblings. She felt bad for Allison Kerry, her first victim. And for Mark, the one who got stuck with her for a wife. Jill, who wanted to help her, but lost her child thanks to Amanda. John, who also tried to help, but she failed him. John and their unborn child because they had to be stuck with her for a mother.

She hated herself. Finally she let out a scream from the pain. She'd lost too much blood and she felt herself getting weaker. But she kept digging the knife into her arm. Finally she saw black spots and heard banging on her door.

"Amanda?! Amanda, what's going on?" Mark called.

"Amanda open up!" Jill screamed. Amanda ignored them and eventually blacked out.

Amanda woke up to see Mark and Jill leaning over her. Both of them looked concerned. Jill was holding John. Amanda realized she was on her bed. She looked at her arm, it was bandaged up in a white bandage. She looked up at Mark.

"Jill, can I talk to Amanda alone please?" Jill nodded and left with John. Mark took her hand and sat on the bed next to her.

"Manda, sweetheart, what's wrong? Why did you do this to yourself?" He asked. She shrugged. "Amanda, you know damn well why you did this!" He tried to stay calm. She sat up and hugged him as tears clouded her vision.

"Lindsey Perez," She mumbled, finally remembering.

"Wha-"

"Linda said you were cheating on my with Lindsey Perez." she explained, embarrassed by her own foolishness. Mark pulled her away from him and looked at her.

"That's what this was about?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed.

"She another detective whose working on this case with me." He said.

"Why'd you get nervous when she called?"

"Cause she never calls. I was worried something happened to Erickson." He explained.

"But you're always gone."

"This is a really complicated case. This guy is really smart."

"You never talk about it." She said. He sighed.

"Because this case is too much like the Jigsaw case. I didn't want you to do…this." He explained, pointing to her arm. She looked at him apologetically and hugged him.

"You know I love you." He said.

"I know." She pulled back and kissed him. "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11: Jill's View

**Chapter 11 ****Jill's View**

Over the next few days Amanda's arm slowly healed. She seemed to be getting less sleep and slowly slipping into depression. Though Jill didn't know why she tried to help. Mark did too. But lately his job had been permitting him from much free time. Some case he was working on had just became of major importance. They had figured out who was behind it and looking for him. He kept his work secret from Amanda and herself. She didn't know why, but she figured it had something to do with John.

She was taking care of John so Amanda and Mark could have a night to themselves. He was asleep in her guest bedroom and she was up late and watching the news.

"A case that's was being investigated for the past three months was almost closed today." the news woman caught Jill's attention. "This case has said to be almost as hard as the Jigsaw murders from years ago."

_That's why he was keeping everything a secret. _Jill realized. She turned up the volume and tried to wrap her mind around what the woman was saying.

"Detective Lindsey Perez says that 'This murderer is a mere Jigsaw copy cat. He builds inescapable traps and if the victims were lucky enough to get away he shot them.'" Jill covered her mouth with her hand. "Police are investigating more and are likely to capture the man behind it soon." Jill turned off the TV and curled up on her couch. She suddenly felt self conscious, like there was someone else there. She just shook off the feeling and walked down the hall to the room where John was.

John was asleep peacefully in his playpen, clutching a small teddy bear. Jill smiled and left his room. She still felt odd. Like someone was watching her. She had known that feeling before. After John Kramer died, police were following her around for months. But this seemed much different. She shook off the feeling and retreated to her room and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Amanda woke up curled up next to Mark. He was awake and staring at her. It was both annoying and flattering when he watched her sleep. He smiled to her and she kissed him. Then the damn phone rang. Both of them sighed angrily.

"Are you going to answer that?" Amanda asked.

"Nah. Let the machine get it." He replied. She smiled and kissed him again. She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She didn't want to move. She wanted to stay like that forever. But after about 20 minutes of just laying there, they realized they had to get up. They rolled out of bed and walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Mark asked as Amanda sat down at the counter.

"Hmm, tough decision." She joked. He laughed and began pulling cereals out of the cupboard.

"Well, we have Coco Puffs, Rice Krispies, Wheaties, or Corn Pops." He laughed. "Or you could have my specialty. Cinnamon and Sugar toast." She laughed.

"Hmm, I'll have to go with Rice Krispies." She said. Mark put the other cereals away and grabbed two bowls and spoons while Amanda got the milk from the fridge. They ate quietly. Occasionally glancing at each other and smiling.

Once they were done eating they went back to their room and got changed and Amanda combed her hair, and put on make up. Mark stood in the doorway watching her as she applied her eyeliner.

"You're perfectly beautiful without all that stuff on your face." He said. She smiled. He walked over and took the eyeliner out of her hand and put it on the counter. He turned her shoulders so she was facing him.

"I don't wanna look like shit to everyone else." She explained. "You might not mind. But that doesn't mean everyone else won't."

"Anyone who says your not beautiful is blind." He said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You say the nicest things." She said. She kissed him. "Now let me finish doing m make up." She pulled away and turned back to the mirror. He sighed. They heard the phone ring.

"This weekend I'm calling the phone company to get that damn thing disconnected." Mark joked. Amanda laughed as he went to answer the phone.

She had just got done putting on her make up when Mark came back into the bathroom.

"That was Jill. She's gonna bring John home in about and hour." He said. Though she loved her son to death, she didn't want him home yet. She missed it being just Mark and her. No kids, no job, just them. After the Jigsaw case was over, Mark had a few weeks off of work. That's when Mark proposed to her. That's when they decided it was too risky to keep their relationship and carry on John's legacy. They figured John would understand.

Mark and Amanda curled up together on the couch and waited for Jill. They talked about Mark's current case. Amanda appreciated his concern of her emotions on this case, but she was curious.

"So, does he build fair traps?" She asked. He shook his head. Amanda hated that. John said the games were supposed to be fair. She had built unfair traps too, but she never wanted to. Whenever she was working on a trap something clicked in her head. Something from her childhood that made her want everyone to suffer. To die. But as soon as the game was over, she cut herself. She hated being a murderer. John hated her being a murderer too.

"So, no one has made it out?" She asked.

"Well, some have, somehow." He said. Her face lit up. "But once they did, he shot them." Her face fell again.

"Are they like John's games?"

"Not exactly. John gave a choice to live or die. He mainly gives choices to die quick and painless, or slow and painful." Mark said. Amanda was about to ask another question when there was a knock at the door. Amanda got up and opened the door to see Jill. She let her in and took John from her. He was awake and stared up at her with a smile on his face.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble." Mark said. Jill shook her head.

"No, he was perfectly fine." She said. "While, I have to go to work." She kissed John on the forehead and gave Amanda a quick hug.

"Thanks again Jill." Amanda said.

"No problem. Well, bye." Jill turned and left. Amanda and Mark walked to John's room and put him in his crib. She turned to Mark and smiled at him.

"I'm glad we had some alone time." She said.

"Me too." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13: Mark's View

**Chapter 13 ****Mark's View**

_How the hell am I going to tell her? She'll blame herself. _That was the only thing running through Mark's mind as he drove home from work. He pulled into his driveway and dreaded going in. He took a deep breath and walked through the door.

He sighed in relief to see Amanda asleep on the couch. She'd been unusually tired lately. She didn't sleep much at night anymore. Once he'd woken up at one in the morning and Amanda wasn't there. He found her in John's room. She was sitting in a chair holding their son and talking.

"_You're gonna have a new brother or sister pretty soon, sweety." _She had told him. Mark had went back to bed unnoticed. He didn't want to bother her.

As soon as Mark walked to the kitchen he accidentally knocked a bowl of the counter. It hit the floor with a louder bang than he would've liked.

"Fuck!" He whispered fiercely to himself. He heard Amanda wake up.

"Mark?" She called. He heard the tired in her voice.

"Yeah. Sorry, honey." He called back. He picked up the bowl and put it back on the counter as Amanda came into the kitchen.

"Hey." She said. She kissed him. Her eyes were tired. He smiled weakly to her. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You look…stressed." She explained. He shrugged.

"No reason." He said. He turned to walk away when she grabbed his arm and spun him back around.

"Don't lie to me, Mark." Her eyes pleaded him. He sighed. He couldn't keep it from her forever.

"Okay." He sighed. "The case…it's hard right now." She gave him a confused look.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"We found a new victim." He said. Her eyes grew wide and worried. "Her game was unusual. The trap didn't start right away. There was someone in the room before the game started. We don't know who it was. After he left her game started. She didn't make it." He looked away from her and bit is lower lip.

"Mark, who was it?" Amanda asked. Her tone was worried. She almost didn't want to know. Mark sighed and looked at her sadly.

"Linda."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"No, no, no, no," Was all Amanda could say. She clutched Marks arm and sunk to her knees. "Mark, that's not funny." She gasped. Tears welded up her eyes and clouded her vision. Her kneeled down in front of her. His eyes apologetic.

"I'm so sorry." Was all he could say. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close as she cried onto his shoulder. He rubbed her back comfortingly and kept apologizing.

She didn't say anything. Only cried. Though she never really liked Linda, she never wanted her dead. She'd lost too many people in her lifetime. Her mother. John. Now Linda. Too much unnatural death. All of them were murdered. None of them deserved it.

That night Amanda didn't sleep. She had pretended to fall asleep for Mark's sake. He fell asleep soon after he thought she did. After he was asleep she climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed the first knife she saw. Her hand trembled as she brought it to her wrist and made a single slash.

_Mom.._ She thought. She cried out in pain. She made a second slash.

_John.._ Tears ran down her cheek. She screamed again. The cuts stung more than usual. She went to make another slash when a firm hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see Mark's frantic eyes.

"That's enough, Manda." He said sternly. "When are you gonna stop this?" He gripped her wrist harder.

"Mark, I…." She trailed off.

"You what?" He demanded. He gripped her wrist so hard it hurt. She winced. "What, Amanda? What is your reason, because I would very much like to know!" His grip tightened and she cried out in pain. He immediately let go. His eyes were wide and apologetic. She put the knife on the counter and hugged him. He held onto her, more gently this time.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Me too." She mumbled. She pulled away and looked at her wrist. Her blood covered her arm and began dripping onto the floor.

"Common," Mark said as he grabbed her other wrist. This time he hardly touched her. "We need to clean that up." He led her to the bathroom like she was a little girl who had a boo-boo.

Once her arm was cleaned up and wrapped, they went and laid down on their bed. She cuddled up to him and eventually fell asleep. She felt better when she was close to him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Mark and Amanda attended Linda's funeral the following Saturday. Jill came along, more for emotional support than anything; also to take care of John. After the ceremony, Amanda left Mark and Jill and walked over to Linda's mother.

"Excuse me, are you Linda's mother?" She asked kindly. The woman wiped her tear stained cheeks and nodded. "My name is Amanda. I was a good friend of your daughters. I'm very sorry for your loss." Her mother hugged her. Amanda was shocked momentarily, then hugged back. Another woman who deeply resembled Linda came over to them.

"Mom, common now, dad's waiting." She said, taking the woman's shoulders. Linda's mother gave Amanda one last sorrowful look, then walked away. "I'm sorry about my mom. She just lost her father six weeks ago." She said to Amanda. "My name is Julie. I'm Linda's sister." Amanda shook her hand.

"I'm Amanda. Your sister was a friend of mine." Amanda said.

"Oh you poor thing." Julie said. Amanda gave her a confused look. "Linda could be very stubborn, and very annoying."

"Oh, I see." Julie nodded.

"My sister always over reacts, and never shuts up! I mean it's one thing when.." Julie continued to talk. Amanda could see that the over reacting and hyper active talking ran in the family. Then it was Jill to the rescue.

"Amanda!" Jill called running over. "We have to go. I think John is catching a cold in this weather." Amanda breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, okay. Well it was nice talking to you Julie." Amanda turned to leave.

"Okay, bye Mandy!" Julie called. Amanda almost turned around and punched her. Jill grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"Thanks, Jill." Amanda said when they got into the car.

"No problem." Jill replied from the back seat. Mark drove to Jill's house as it began to rain. Once they got there they all went inside. Jill and Amanda put a pizza in the oven as Mark put John in the playpen in Jill's guest room.

They gathered in the living room while the pizza cooked.

"Mark, you said that this Jigsaw wannabe whatever was with Linda before her game started, right?" Jill asked.

"Well, we don't really know if it's him or not. We figure it is. But we never saw his face on the tape." Mark replied.

"Does he do like John did. Chose people who don't deserve life?" Amanda asked.

"I don't think so." Was all Mark said. They all thought for a long time before Amanda spoke again.

"Why was Linda the only victim he talked and showed his face to?"

"I don't know, Manda. I don't know." Mark replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

A week passed quickly with not much new evidence on the case. Not even a new victim. Amanda was slowly recovering from the emotional wound of Linda's death. Mark wasn't sure if it was her lack of sleep, loss of a friend, or pregnancy that made the mood swings kick in, but Amanda seemed to be bitchier than usual. She'd snap at him for the most random things, then apologize and give him a sad look. He'd always chuckle a little at her mood swing and she'd playfully punch him in the arm.

Jill was over more often now. Sometimes she'd come over just to say hi, then she'd leave. She was constantly on the phone with Amanda. Mark and Amanda would be watching TV, and Jill would call. Amanda would sit on the phone for hours at a time and not say anything. She'd just watch TV and have the phone to her ear.

"Why do you guys do that?" Mark asked. It was midnight and Jill and Amanda had been on the phone for the last 2 hours. Finally Jill decided it was time for bed.

"I have no idea." Amanda said with a shrug. "Jill calls and then she just sits there. I asked her once and she only said that it makes her feel like she's not alone."

"She really needs a dog or something." Mark replied as they walked to their bedroom. Amanda laughed.

Amanda woke up the next morning to the telephone ringing.

"Mark, can you get that?" She mumbled. There was no answer. "Mark?" She asked again. She rolled over to see Mark was gone. She sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Amanda? It's Jill. Can I come over for a little while, please?" Jill asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. But I just woke up, so if you could give me a half and hour or so to actually wake up and get dressed and everything."

"Uh, actually, can I just come straight over, I don't really care what you look like." She said.

"Well, sure, I suppose." Amanda said, slightly confused.

"Okay, thanks so much. I'll be right over." Jill said quickly, then hung up. Amanda listened to the dial tone for a minute, still confused. Finally she hung up and got dressed. There was knock on the door and Amanda opened it. Jill looked frantic and hurried quickly inside.

"Jill? What's wrong?" Amanda asked as Jill slammed the door and locked it.

"I'm so sorry Amanda!" Jill gasped. "I just didn't know where else to go! I-"

"Jill calm down!" Amanda said, grasping Jill's shoulders. She led Jill to the couch and sat down next to her. "Now what's wrong?"

"Amanda…I'm being followed." She said.

"Wha- By who?" Amanda asked. Jill shook her head as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I-I don't know. It's been happening for the past couple of weeks! That's why I've been on the phone with you so much, I'm afraid!" Amanda stood up.

"I'm gonna go call Mark." She hurried to the kitchen. Then there was a knock on the door. Amanda sighed and went to open it.

"NO!" Jill screamed. Too late. Amanda opened the door and a gun pointed at her. Jill tried to close the door when the gun fired. It hit the opposite wall, missing Amanda by inches. Jill wasn't so lucky, it had nicked her shoulder. She cried out in pain and let go of the door. Amanda reacted quickly and tried to slam the door too.

But whoever was on the other side was much stronger. The door swung open hitting her stomach. Her eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the wall. She remembered, Jill, and Gideon. Tear welded up in her eyes as she sunk to the ground. Jill starred at her wide eyed, apparently oblivious to her now bleeding arm. Fury filled her eyes as she tried to stand. A man in a hooded sweatshirt came in. he walked over to Jill and knelt down to her.

"NO!" Amanda screamed. Another person in a hooded sweatshirt came over to Amanda. She couldn't see the person's face. She bent down and put a rag to Amanda's mouth. Amanda struggled against her and held her breath.

"Get away from me!" She heard Jill screaming. She tried to push the person away from her when finally she had to breathe. She felt dizzy. The last thing she could smell was chloroform before passing out.


	17. Chapter 17: Mark's View

**Chapter 17 ****Mark's View**

Mark couldn't wait to get home. Erickson had called at 6:00 am and told Mark to come in because they had found another victim. Mark had worked twelve hours straight and was exhausted. He figured he'd find Amanda asleep on the couch.

Mark pulled into the driveway and immediately felt something wrong. He walked up to the door to find it slightly ajar. He pulled his gun and opened the door. Her saw a lamp broken on the floor next to a pool of blood. There was a bullet hole on the opposite wall. Amanda was laying on the floor next to the door, unconscious.

"Amanda!" He gasped, kneeling down to her. He shook her a little and her eyes cracked.

"Mark.." She gasped. "The…baby…" She tried to say. Mark realized what she was saying. Amanda slipped into unconsciousness again and he lifted her. He ran to his car and put her into the back seat. He sped to the hospital, much faster than was aloud.

Everything was a blur to him. He remembered running to the emergency room yelling for help. Doctors kept asking him what was wrong.

"I don't know!" He yelled at them. "Something with the baby! Just please help her!" Tears soaked his cheeks as they wheeled Amanda away from him on a bed. Doctors tried to calm him down but her kept yelling.

"Is she gonna be okay?" He kept asking. "What the hell is wrong with her? What's going on?" Finally after an hour of yelling he settled down enough. A doctor came out to the waiting room to talk to him.

"Are you Mark Hoffman?" He asked. Mark nodded. "Hello, I'm Dr. Smith. Your wife is perfectly fine."

"And the baby?" Mark asked.

"The baby suffered very mild damage. But nothing that will affect the child's birth." Mark breathed a sigh of relief. "You can go see her if you want." Mark stood up and a nurse escorted him to Amanda's room. She was sitting up in her bed and crying. Her ran over and hugged her.

"Amanda, It's gonna be okay. The baby is okay." He whispered to her.

"No it's not!" She screamed. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Manda, I promise, the baby is fine. The doctor even said-"

"This isn't about the baby!" She cried. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "This is about Jill! They took Jill!"

"They? Whose they? Manda, what are you talking-"

"Jigsaw! The Jigsaw killer took Jill!" She screamed.

"Manda, how do you know?"

"I just do!"

"Who was it?"

"I don't know." She said more calmly now. "I didn't see their faces."

"How many where there?"

"Only two of them. One male, one female." She replied.

"I'm gonna go call Erickson." He tried to pull away but she held onto him.

"Don't leave me." She cried. "Please, don't leave me." he wrapped his arms around her and held onto her. Her stroked her hair.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise, Manda. It'll be okay." He repeated. "I promise."


	18. Chapter 18: Jill's View

**Chapter 18 ****Jill's View**

Jill blinked her eyes open. She was in some room. She was laying on a metal table with her arms and legs pinned under sharp razors. She looked around in fear. She knew better than to struggle.

"Hello, Jill Tuck." A man said. She looked to the door to see a man walking into the room. He closed the door behind him. It was the man who had kidnapped her. His hood was up now too.

"Where's Amanda?" Jill asked calmly.

"I promise you, Amanda and her unborn child are fine." He said. "As for you, we shall see." he lifted his hood, just enough so Jill could see a menacing grin on his face. "Jill, your arms and legs are bound beneath extremely sharp razors. That's how you will get out. You must cut off one of your hands or legs to make it out alive." Jill widened her eyes. ""Look above you, Jill." The man said. Jill looked up. Above her head was what looked like a large metal square.

"If you do not escaped in two minutes, the timer will go off, dropping the 100 pound metal square onto your head." The man continued. "Can you severe a part of you, to save the rest of you?" He asked.

_Okay, John would've thought of a much better saying than that. _Jill silently criticized. Despite her current situation, she couldn't help but silently point out her ex-husband's copy cat's flaws. The man turned to leave.

"Good luck, Jill." He said before closing the door.

"NO!" She screamed. Too late. Once the door slammed, the timer started. Jill knew it would do no good to fight, or beg to be set free. She'd have to play the game. No matter how fair it was or wasn't.

_John, give me strength. _She thought. She lifted her left arm into the razor blade and cried out in pain. She had a minute and a half left. She'd wasted too much time. She took a deep breath and lifted her arm into the blade again. She cried out in pain as blood spilled down her arm. It dripped onto the floor and covered her sleeve.

She felt the blade reaching her muscles. The pain increased and she screamed louder. She looked away from her arm, not wanting to see the damage. The blade reached her bones. More pain as she heard the crunching of the bones against the metal.

There was 45 seconds left. She pushed her wrist harder against the blade as it cut through the other side of her flesh. 30 seconds. The blade was almost through. Jill's throat hurt from screaming and she sobbed as she lost feeling in her left hand. There was nothing there. The timer froze and 24 seconds. Her arm throbbed, she didn't dare look at it.

The man and another woman came into the room.

"Very well done, Jill." The man said. The woman walked to Jill's bleeding arm and wrapped it. The man removed the razors from her other wrist and ankles. Jill got up off the table, clutching her bandaged wrist. She cold feel the warm blood soaking through the cloth and knew she had to get to a hospital soon.

"Jill, I would like to make you an offer." The man said. He took down his hood. He was a younger man. Jill studied his face hard. Brown hair, brown eyes, 6' 2" , about 185 pounds. "I would like you to help me on my mission." He said.

"Your mission?" Jill asked.

"Yes. My mission to rid the world of those who do not deserve life." He smiled evilly.

"That was John's mission! You're not helping anyone! You're a murderer!" Jill yelled. An angry glare flashed in his eyes.

"Jill, I am the new Jigsaw." He said.

"You'll never be like John!" Jill screamed. A look of pure rage crossed his face. "He will always be better than you! You're not Jigsaw!" Suddenly, without warning, he pulled out a gun. Jill barely had time to gasp before the bullet hit her forehead and she fell to the ground.


	19. Chapter 19: Mark's View

**Chapter 19 ****Mark's View**

The next week went by slowly. No new evidence of the Jigsaw murders. No more evidence of where Jill could be. Every time the phone would ring, Amanda would answer it quickly, hoping it was Jill. Normally it was Perez or Erickson. Amanda was let out of the hospital the day after the accident. They had called Perez to take care of John for that night, mainly because they didn't really trust anyone else. Amanda blamed herself for Jill being kidnapped. She thought she could've tried harder to help her. Despite anything that Mark said to her.

Amanda was curled up on the couch watching the news when Mark got home from work. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"I can't lose Jill, too." She mumbled. He kissed the top of her head.

"Jill is smart. She knows the twists and turns of a Jigsaw game. She'll get out alive." Mark said.

"What if he shoots her?" She asked. He knew that was a question not meant to be answered. They sat in silence, barely paying attention to the news until Mark's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Mark, it's Lindsey. We found another victim." Mark's eyes widened and he looked at Amanda.

"Is it her?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, Mark." Perez replied. "Here I'll give you the address." Mark scribbled down the address, then hung up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Amanda asked, her voice frantic.

"There's another victim."

"Is it her? Is it Jill?"

"I don't know yet. I'll call you when-"

"I'm coming with you." Amanda said.

"Wha- Manda, no, you can't come."

"Mark, please!"

"No Manda. I realize this is hard but…" He trailed off. She was pleading him with her eyes.

"Please, Mark. Please? What if it's Jill?" She whispered. "What if it's Jill?" He sighed.

"Fine, but what about John?" Amanda took off into the kitchen. She came back a minute later.

"Mrs. Perkins from next door will be over in a minute." She said. They ran out the door to Mark's car.

They got to some large building surrounded by police and SWAT cars. They got out of the car and walked to the building.

"Mark, I'm glad you made it." A woman said coming up to them. She paused when she saw Amanda. "Who…?"

"Lindsey, this is my wife, Amanda." Mark said quickly.

"Oh, well nice to meet you, but you can't stay." Perez said. She gave Amanda a cocky smile.

"She's fine." Mark said. He took Amanda's hand and led her around Perez and into the building.

"Mark! In here!" Erickson called from another room. Mark braced himself for what he might see. Amanda squeezed his hand. They walked into the room. There was a metal table covered in blood. Jill lay in the corner with a gunshot to her head. Her hand was severed off.

"JILL!" Amanda screamed, running forward.

"No, Manda!" Mark called. Her grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Mark! God Dammit! Let me go!" She screamed.

"Manda! You're gonna tamper with the evidence! Any link we have to Jill's killer could be wiped away if you touch her!" Then Amanda stopped struggling. She turned around and hugged him instead.

"What kinda of sick twisted person would do this?" Amanda mumbled into his shirt.

"We wondered that about the real Jigsaw murders too." Erickson butted in, obviously not bothered by Amanda's presence. Amanda turned and glared at him.

"Manda, sweetheart, common." Mark said. He took her arm and led her into the next room.

"Manda, I'm sorry this is hard for you. But you need to control yourself a little. Okay?" She nodded and hugged him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I love you." He whispered back. He kissed her quickly. Amanda took a deep breath as they walked back into the other room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

A week later, after Jill's body had been through and autopsy, Amanda and Mark attended Jill's funeral. Jill's parent were there, and Jill's sister Lucy and brother Todd. Amanda was slightly upset with them all. After John had been recognized as the Jigsaw killer, almost all of Jill's family had shunned her. As if it were her fault. But now they pretended like she meant everything to them and that they were so close.

Since Jill had no will, all of her belongings and money went to her family. But Amanda was able to sucker one thing out of Jill's sister. It was a necklace with a key on it. John had given it to her. It meant the world to her, and Amanda was going to keep it safe.

After the funeral, Mark and Amanda wandered to John's grave. Jill was John's only family, and she couldn't afford much of a funeral once he died. Amanda and Mark had chipped in a little, but it was still a tight budget.

Amanda knelt down in front of John's grave and put one hand on his tombstone. She placed a flower that she had taken from Jill's bouquet and placed on his grave.

"Take care of Jill for us, John." Amanda whispered. Amanda looked over at another grave, buried half way between Jill's and John's. She had one last rose she had taken from Jill's bouquet. She walked over and placed it on the grave.

"I'm so sorry, Gideon." She whispered. She stood up and hugged Mark, trying to hold back her tears. They walked back to their car.

As they drove home, Amanda flipped through radio stations, trying to keep busy.

"Manda, will you stop that?" Mark laughed. She smiled and sat back in her seat and looked out the window. The radio was on some country station. Amanda barely paid attention, until one verse caught her attention.

"_I wish you were dead with a hole in your head." _The woman sang. "_Your blood on the sidewalk, oozing bright red." _Amanda's breath became uneven. Mark, seeming to read her mind, quickly shut off the radio. He took her hand and held it. She stared straight ahead, tears soaking her cheeks.

"It'll be okay, Manda." He said. He wiped a tear from her eyes as they pulled into the drive way. "I'll go over to Mrs. Perkins place and get John." Mark said. He kissed her cheek, then got out of the car. She watched him walk next door and ring the doorbell. Amanda got out of the car and walked into the house. She walked to the kitchen and took a knife. She felt like Sleeping Beauty as she pricked her finger with the tip of the blade. A drop of blood oozed out and ran down her finger. She heard the front door open and she quickly stuck her hand under the faucet.

She heard Mark walked to John's room, then come to the kitchen. Amanda dried her hands and leaned against the counter. Mark came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded. He kissed her softly.

"Why Jill?" Amanda asked. "Why her?"

"I don't know, Manda." He said. "I told you, he doesn't play fair. It doesn't matter if you cherish life or not."

"Here's what I don't understand: You told us that he shoots those who get away. Why'd she cut off her hand?"

"I suppose she thought she could get away." Mark suggested. Amanda opened her mouth to say something when Mark's cell phone rang. He sighed and backed away and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Amanda heard mumbling from the phone. Something about a tape. Amanda face lit up slightly. Mark hung up.

"They found a tape, didn't they?" Amanda said excitedly.

"Yes." Mark said. "Let me guess, you want to come?" He asked. She nodded anxiously. He sighed. "Fine. But only if you can convince Mrs. Perkins to babysit again." she nodded and ran to the phone.

After ten minutes, Amanda finally convinced Mrs. Perkins to come over. She had bribed her with fifty bucks and a box of cookies. Amanda ran to the car and hopped in. Mark drove to the police station and Amanda tapped impatiently on the dashboard.

"Manda, chill." Mark laughed. Amanda flipped through radio stations again to annoy him. He swatted her hand playfully and she stopped. Some rock station.

"_I am shedding where I have been you have everything and I feel nothing._" The woman sang. Amanda rested back against her seat.

After what seemed like an hour they arrived at the police station.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Mark asked. Amanda took a deep breath, then nodded. He held her hand as they walked inside.


	21. Chapter 21: Mark's View

**Chapter 21 ****Mark's View**

Mark and Amanda walked into the police station and found Erickson and another detective.

"We've been waiting for you." Erickson said. He led Mark and Amanda into another room and put the tape into the TV. But something was wrong. Instead of Jill strapped to a table, it was someone sitting in a chair.

"Where and when did you get this, Erickson?" Mark asked.

"We just found it today." Erickson replied. They looked closer.

"Oh my God!" Amanda gasped. She put her hand over her mouth.

"What?" They all asked in unison. Her hand shook as she pointed to the woman on the screen.

"P-Perez." She stuttered. They looked at the screen closer.

"Are you sure, Manda?" Mark asked. She nodded her head. Her hand still covered her mouth and her eyes were wide. They looked again. Suddenly they could make her out.

"It is her!" Erickson gasped. Mark grabbed Amanda's arm and dragged her out of the room and to his office. He closed the door and locked it. He faced her.

"He is trying to be Jigsaw!" He said to her. "I mean, we knew that already! But he's trying harder than I expected. And he's good. Almost as good as John." He admitted. "Almost!" He added quickly.

"Mark," Amanda mumbled.

"What?" He asked. Amanda pointed past him, to his bookshelf. He turned around to see an envelope in place of his picture of Amanda. It was addressed to him. He picked it up and opened it. Amanda read over his shoulder. In fancy writing it read:

**Detective Mark Hoffman, **

**By now you are probably wondering where Agent Perez is. Am I correct? If you want to find her come to the address at the bottom of the page and you'll find her. Come alone, trust me. Your reputation depends on it. And leave Amanda behind. It will be much safer for her there.**

Mark folded up the letter and put it in his pocket.

"I'll be back soon." He said.

"I'm coming with you." Amanda said, following him to the door. He turned to her.

"No you're not!" He said sternly.

"Mark-"

"You heard what that note said!"

"Okay, first off, I didn't _hear_ it. I _read _it. And second, I can't let you go alone! What if you get hurt?"

"What if you do?" he said. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her sad eyes. "I almost lost you once in that last two weeks. And I almost lost you multiple times before that. I'm gonna keep you safe as long as I have the option." She kissed him.

"Be safe. Come back okay for me." She smiled sadly. He knew it was hard for her to let him go risk his life by himself.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him one more time before he ran out the door.

He got to the address on the letter. It was an abandoned old building that looked like it would fall apart any second.

"Lindsey?" He called once he got inside. He had his gun ready.

"Mark? Mark help!" He heard her call from down the hall. He ran to the door.

"Lindsey? Is anyone else in there with you?" He asked.

"I don't know! It's completely dark!" She called. He opened the door and flipped on the light. She was alone, strapped to a chair. A tape recorder was on the floor next to her.

He put his gun away and untied her from the chair. She stood up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Ya, you?" She asked. He nodded. Then he heard a loud bang from behind him. He spun around to see the door had closed behind him. He ran to it and pulled on the knob. It didn't budge. He turned around to see Perez had her gun pointed at him.

"Lindsey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"You killed him." She said. When he looked confused she continued. "You killed Peter Strahm!" She screamed.

"Wha-no!" He yelled.

"Don't lie to me! I know you were the undercover Jigsaw apprentice!" A tear ran down her cheek. She kicked something that slid over to his feet. He picked it up and turned it over. It was the picture of Amanda from his office.

"You and that bitch were behind it all." She sounded hurt.

"Lindsey, I-"

"You killed Peter! And all those other people!"

"Lindsey, just calm down!" He took a step closer to her. Another tear ran down her cheek.

"Stay back!" She screamed. He put his hands in the air.

"Lindsey, who told you this?"

"I don't know!" She said. "It's on the tape." She allowed him to pick up the tape. He hit play.

"Hello, Special Agent Lindsey Perez." And eerie voice said. "I suppose you're wondering why you're here. It is because I have some information for you." Mark listened as the voice on the tape explained how him and Amanda helped the original Jigsaw.

"Your goal is to kill Mark Hoffman when he comes to rescue you. Despite any feelings you may have for him." Mark looked at Perez. More tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mark." She whispered. He acted quickly and threw the tape recorder at her. It hit her hands just right to knock a little to the left. A gunshot echoed and the bullet ricocheted off the walls a few times. Lindsey's eyes were wide. Mark grabbed the gun from her. He pointed it at her, she raised her hands in the air.

"Mark, please!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry, Lindsey." He hesitated a little, then pulled the trigger. Blood dripped from the gunshot wound on her head and she fell back. He dropped the gun next to her. The door suddenly opened. He walked out the door, and then looked back.

"It had to be done." He said. "Sorry, Lindsey." He walked back to the car, and drove to the police station.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Amanda bit on her lower lip as she waited in Mark's office. She tasted blood and licked her lips to find they were bleeding. She ignored it and bit into her lip again. She looked at the pictures on Mark's bookshelf. One John and one of his sister Angelina. That's all that was there. She looked at her watch. He had been gone twenty minutes already. She sat down in his chair and put her face in her hands.

"God, Mark, where the hell are you?" She asked out loud.

"Right here." A voice responded. She looked to the door to see Mark standing in the doorway. "I just got back."

"Where's Lindsey?" She asked. He looked away from her.

"You didn't make it in time, did you?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I made it in plenty of time."

"Then wha-" She saw the look on his face and she covered her mouth with her hand. "You killed her." She whispered. He walked into the office and closed the door. He threw something at her. It was a tape recorder. She hit play. An eerie voice spoke. It was too much like John.

"Your partner, Mark Hoffman, is not who you think he is." The voice said. "And neither is his wife." Amanda looked at Mark, a scared expression on her face. She shook her head.

"This can't be happening." She whispered after the tape was finished. "How does he know?"

"I don't know, Manda. But we need to destroy that tape." He said. She nodded in agreement and slipped the tape into her pocket.

"You had to kill her. She knew." Amanda said. Mark nodded. Then there was a knock on the office door. Erickson came into the room with another officer.

"Mark, we need to find out Lindsey's whereabouts." Erickson said. Mark nodded and gave Amanda a sorrowful look.

"Amanda, why don't you take the car home. I'll take a cab later." Mark said. Amanda hugged him.

"Be safe. And don't do anything stupid." She said. He kissed her quickly.

"I won't." He smiled.

"I'll take good care of him, Mandy." Erickson said as she walked by him. She had a sudden urge to punch him.

"Doubt that." Amanda mumbled under her breath.

When Amanda got home something seemed odd. It was almost ten o'clock, and the house looked completely dark. Amanda opened the door quietly.

"Mrs. Perkins?" Amanda called. Someone came running down the hallway. But it wasn't Mrs. Perkins. At first Amanda thought she was seeing a ghost. Linda and Julie's resemblance was confusing.

"Julie? What are you doing here?" Amanda asked.

"Mandy! How are you?" Julie asked. She hugged Amanda. "I just came by and your poor babysitter seemed worn out! So I told her I'd watch little Johnny and she could go home." Amanda hated people calling her son Johnny as much as she hated being called Mandy.

"So anyway, where've you been?" She asked. She pulled Amanda to the couch and made her sit down. She seemed abnormally hyper.

"Uh, Mark got called to the police station. New evidence."

"On that Jigsaw guy? Weird. How close have they gotten to finding out who it is?"

"Uh, I'm not really supposed to talk about it." Amanda said nervously. Julie looked disappointed.

"Aww! Common, Mandy! We're just two friends having a chat!"

"Okay, one, don't call me Mandy. And two, it's really late, and I have work tomorrow. So if you could just-"

"Silly, Mandy! You don't have a job!" She laughed. Her eyes suddenly widened and she looked frightened.

"H-How do you know that?" Amanda asked.

"Um…Linda…she… told me." Julie said quickly. She looked away from Amanda and to the floor.

"Well, I suppose it's pretty late. I'll get going." She said. She hurried to the door. "Bye Mandy! See you tomorrow!" She called as she closed the door.

"Tomorrow?" Amanda wondered out loud. She rolled her eyes and got up. "It's Linda all over again." She mumbled. She walked to John's room. He was asleep peacefully in his crib. Amanda kissed his forehead, then went to her room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Amanda couldn't fall asleep until two thirty when Mark got home. He was too tired to talk about the case, and he was gone the next morning when Amanda woke up. Julie was there at noon and invited herself in. Just like Linda.

"So, how's Mark's case coming?" She asked. They were in the kitchen. Amanda was making a ham sandwich and Julie was sitting on the counter top like a little girl.

"Pretty good I guess." Amanda said. She handed Julie the sandwich and started making another.

"So, they figure out who it is yet?" Julie asked. Amanda shook her head.

"I hope they do soon." Amanda said.

"I'd love to here you say that to John." Julie mumbled.

"What?" Amanda looked at her with both confusion and worry on her face,

"Uh, nothing. I was wondering where Johnny Boy was." She said.

"Oh." Amanda relaxed a little. "_John, _is asleep in his room." Julie hopped from the counter and walked to John's room. Amanda followed closely behind, the butter knife still in her hand. She wasn't sure why, but she had a very bad feeling about Julie.

"Aww, he's so adorable!" Julie gasped. Amanda shushed her and Julie glared back. "How old is he?" She asked.

"Almost four months." Amanda said.

"And you're already pregnant again?"

"Yeah." Then what Julie asked processed in Amanda's head and she tightened her grip on the butter knife. "Wait, how did you know I was pregnant?" Julie hesitated.

"Uh, Linda told me." She said. Amanda shook her head and took a step in front of John's crib, putting herself between him and Julie.

"I never told Linda." Amanda said. Her hand gripped the butter knife hard. It almost hurt.

"Well you must have! I mean, how else would she know?" Julie asked. She seemed scared. Amanda glared.

"I never told Linda."

"Good thinking. I wouldn't have told her either. Well, we don't have to worry about that now." Julie smiled nervously. Amanda's look softened a little.

"I think you should go, Julie." Amanda said, her eyes threatening. Julie nodded and hurried out of the room. Amanda heard the front door open.

"Hey Mark!" Julie said. "Mandy's in Johnny's room." Amanda heard the door close and Amanda dropped the butter knife on the floor.

"Amanda?" Mark asked, coming into the room. He saw Amanda's face and immediately looked concerned. "Manda, what's wrong?" He asked. She looked at him with saddened eyes. He hugged her. He bent down and picked up the butter knife and looked at Amanda. His eyes immediately shot to her wrists.

"You didn't-"

"Julie is perfectly fine." Amanda said. "For now." She added. He looked confused.

"I don't like her, Mark." She said.

"You didn't like Linda either." He had a point.

"This is different!" She argued. "Linda was annoying! But Julie…she just…I don't know! I don't like the vibes I'm getting from her." Mark cupped her face and kissed her.

"I'm sure it's nothing." He said. They left John's room and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh, ham sandwich!" He said happily as he picked up Julie's untouched sandwich. Amanda laughed.


	24. Chapter 24: Mark's View

**Chapter 24 ****Mark's View**

Mark and Amanda had just got done eating their ham sandwiches when Mark's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Mark, it's Erickson. We found Lindsey." Erickson said. Mark looked at Amanda who looked worried.

"_Lindsey_" He mouthed to her. She sighed in relief. Erickson told Mark an address he already knew.

"Agent Clark will meet you there." Erickson said. Mark hung up.

"I have to go." He said. "They found Lindsey." Amanda smiled sadly. She kissed him.

"Be safe." She said. He hurried out the door and to his car.

When Mark got to the old building, another car just pulled up. The agent that was with when they watched the tape got out of the car.

"Let's hope she okay." Agent Clark said. "By the way, my name's David."

"Mark." Mark said. They drew their guns and went inside.

"Lindsey?" Mark called, like he had the night before. He almost expected her to yell back. He was hurt when she didn't.

"Lindsey? Where are you?" David yelled. They got to the end of one hallway and they opened one door. Lindsey lay on the floor where Mark left her less than twenty four hours previous.

"Oh, God!" David gasped. He sighed. "I'll call Erickson." He went back to the hallway. Mark put his gun away and walked over to Lindsey and knelt down next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Lindsey." He whispered. He starred at her for a long time until David came back.

"Erickson will be over soon." David said.

"Did you tell him I was here?" Mark asked. David shook his head. Mark stood up and took out his phone. He was just about to dial when David asked a question.

"What's this?" He asked. Mark looked over as David picked up something off the floor. He knew what it was. It was the picture of Amanda from his office.

"Isn't this your wife?" He asked. Mark nodded. "She was a Jigsaw victim, huh?" He asked. Mark nodded. "So that's how you met? Through Jigsaw?" Mark smiled at how accurate David was.

"Yeah. Through Jigsaw." He said.

"Jigsaw was John Kramer, right?"

"Someone's been doing their homework." Mark joked.

"Hey, didn't you name your kid John?" He asked. Mark froze.

_How'd he know that? _He wondered.

"Uh, yeah. Hmm, never made that comparison." Mark lied.

"Right." David said nervously. "But why is this here?" He asked.

"No idea." Mark said, taking the picture. He put it in his pocket.

"Hey! That's evidence!" David argued.

"No, _she's _evidence." Mark said pointing to Lindsey. "_This _is mine." He said.

"But why was it here?" David asked again.

"I don't know!" Mark said, slightly irritated. David gasped.

"You were here last night!" He yelled.

"What? Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Because, that picture is yours! And Lindsey didn't take it because it was too far from her chair! And it wasn't here for her either!"

_Dammit. He's smarter than he looks. _Mark thought.

"You really think I would come here, find her, and not tell you?" Mark asked.

"Well, no. I suppose not." David admitted. "But I still don't know why that picture was here.

"And you think I do?" Mark shook his head at David and walked back to Lindsey. They couldn't really do anything until Erickson got there, so Mark only stared at her in the mean time.

"Hey look!" David gasped. Mark looked over and saw David pick up a tape recorder. He hit play.

"Hello, Special Agent Lindsey Perez. I suppose you're wondering why you're here? It is because I have some information for you. Your partner, Mark Hoffman, is not who you think he is." The eerie voice said. "Neither is his wife." Mark pulled his gun and shot. David dropped the tape recorder and fell against the wall, clutching his neck. Blood spurted from beneath his hand and dripped on the floor. Mark picked up the tape and hit stop.

David watched him with wide eyes. His face scarred. Mark looked at the tape recorder.

_Didn't Amanda have this? _He wondered. They head police sirens outside. Mark raised his gun again.

"Nothing personal." He said as he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit David on the forehead. The same spot it hit Lindsey. Mark heard a door open and he peered into the hallway. He saw Erickson had just come into the building.

"Erickson. In here." Mark said. "I already cleared the building." Mark hurried and picked up the tape recorder and stuffed it into his pocket before Erickson came in.

"What in the hell?" Erickson asked when he saw David.

"He was like that when I got here. He didn't check the building." Mark lied. Erickson looked at Lindsey, than to David.

"He's definitely no Jigsaw." Erickson said. "He's a murderer."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I was really late by the time Mark got home. Amanda at one point fell asleep on the couch and woke up in her bed. Mark was asleep next to her. She felt comfort in knowing he was alright.

"So what happened last night?" Amanda asked. They were sitting at the counter eating breakfast.

"Do you still have that tape?" Mark asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, it's right here." Amanda reached into her pocket and pulled out the tape recorder. Mark pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the counter. It was another tape recorder.

"They both say the same thing." He said. Amanda picked up the other tape and studied them both.

"Tricky." She said. Then she saw Mark's face. "Who heard this one?" She asked nervously.

"David Clark." Mark answered.

"Is he…"

"Dead? Yes." Mark said. Amanda sighed.

"He's doing this on purpose." Amanda said. "He's testing you. He wants to see if you still have what it takes." Amanda set the tape recorders down.

"Why would he be testing me?" Mark asked. Amanda shook her head.

"I don't know." They grew silent as they ate. They had just finished their breakfast when they heard the front door open.

"Morning all!" Julie called. Amanda growled quietly.

"Morning, Julie." Mark said in a failed attempt to be nice.

"What do you want?" Amanda snapped at her. Julie looked hurt.

"I thought we were friends, Mandy." Julie whimpered. Amanda immediately felt bad. She sighed.

"Sorry, Julie." She said. "I didn't mean to sound bitchy." Julie laughed.

"Forgiven!" She said excitedly and she hugged Amanda awkwardly. Amanda gave Mark a helpless look and he only laughed.

"Well, I have to go." Mark said. Amanda glared at him. He laughed again. He kissed her and then left.

"Now it's just us girls!" Julie said. She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Uh, Julie, I have somewhere to be." Amanda lied.

"Oh. Really? Where?"

"Um, I have a job interview."

"Oh, well what about Johnny?" Amanda growled again.

"Mrs. Perkins is gonna come over." She said angrily. "So if you could just leave-"

"Nonsense! I'll watch little Johnny!" Julie said.

"NO!" Amanda yelled. Julie seemed startled and confused. "I mean, actually, I do want to just hang out with you for a while." Amanda lied. Julie clapped her hands. "But I have to go get cleaned up. So, just hang out in the living room for a minute." Amanda rushed to her room. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Mark answered.

"Hey, Honey. I just wanted you to know that there's a crazy annoying person in our house currently who wants to spend the day with me. So don't be surprised if you come home and half my hair is ripped out and there's a dead Julie on the floor." Amanda said, half joking, half serious. Mark chuckled.

"Be good." He warned. "The last thing we need is police at our house right now. Especially with those tapes in plain view in the kitchen." Amanda froze.

"Fuck!" She gasped. "I gotta go!" Amanda quickly hung up and ran to the kitchen. Julie wasn't in the living room. She was in the kitchen, looking in some drawers. Amanda stepped between her and the view of the tapes.

"OH!" Julie gasped, quickly closing the drawer. "Sorry, I was just…um…"

"It doesn't matter." Amanda said quickly. "Just go to the living room." The confused Julie walked around Amanda. Amanda quickly slid around the side of the counter, still blocking Julie's view.

"What are you doing?" Julie asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Amanda said. Julie gave her one last confused look, then disappeared into the living room. Amanda breathed a sigh of relief, then the phone rang. Amanda answered as she slid the tapes into her pockets.

"Manda? What's wrong?" Mark asked frantically.

"Nothing. I left the tapes in the kitchen with Julie." Amanda said quietly. Mark breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." He whispered. "Don't _ever _do that to me again." He warned. "Now I have to go. Good luck with Julie. I love you."

"I love you, too." Amanda said, then hung up. She walked to the living room. Again, there was no Julie. Amanda looked in John's room. No Julie. She looked outside. Julie's car was still in the drive way. Amanda looked in her room to see Julie looking through the drawer in her bedside table. She was whispering something to herself.

"Ah ha!" She gasped. She was holding something up.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked. Julie threw the thing back into the drawer and slammed it. She quickly whipped around, a frightened look on her face.

"Nothing!" She said quickly. Amanda walked over to Julie and glared at her.

"Get out of my room." Amanda warned.

"Geesh, Mandy. Chill out al little. I only-" Julie was cut off when Amanda slapped her.

"Don't call me Mandy!" She screamed. Then she froze. The way Julie looked. The way Amanda had yelled. It reminded her too much of Linda.

"Get out." Amanda whispered.

"Mandy, I-"

"GET OUT!" Amanda screamed. Julie's eyes widened. A look of pure terror crossed her face. She hurried around Amanda and out of the room. Amanda heard the front door slam shut a minute later. Amanda kneeled on the ground and covered her face. She cried.

After a little while, Amanda opened the drawer Julie was looking in. On top of the cluttered mess was an upside down picture. Amanda looked at it and whimpered. It was a picture of John and Jill. From when they were still married.

Amanda had found it one day at Jill's house a long time ago. It was in a pile of things that Jill was going to throw out. Amanda had taken it and kept it. It had been almost three years since she'd done that.

_Why would Julie be looking for this? _She wondered. She wiped her eyes and sat on her bed and just stared at the picture.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"I thought you'd be a little smarter than that!" Mark said.

"_You're _the one that left them lying on the counter!" Amanda argued. She couldn't even remember how they started arguing. He had gotten home and she told him about Julie finding the picture. The next thing she knew they were arguing about the damn tape recorders.

"I can't take them to work with me! You should've taken them into the bedroom with you!"

"Well obviously she didn't stay out of the bedroom either!" Amanda stared at him, hands on her hips. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"What are we doing?" He asked with a sigh.

"I have no idea, but I didn't start it!" Amanda said angrily. She crossed her arms and looked away from him. She felt like a little kid who didn't get her way at the toy store. John started crying.

"I'll get him." Mark said. He walked off to John's room and Amanda smacked herself in the head with the heal of her hand. She walked to the kitchen and picked up a knife. She pricked her finger again. The blood ran down her finger and pooled in her hand. She cut it more than usual.

"You need to stop that, Mandy." Someone said. Amanda screamed and whipped around, knife in her hand. Julie stood behind her, leaning against the opposite counter.

"How in the hell did you get in here?!" Amanda yelled at her. She was still trying to catch her breath from the scare.

"Manda? What's wrong?" Mark asked as he hurried into the kitchen. He saw Julie and immediately tensed at her relaxed expression.

"Chill out, tough guy, I just need to talk to Mandy." Julie said to Mark. Amanda glared at her. Mark looked at Amanda and she nodded to him. He sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

"What the hell do you want?" Amanda snapped.

"Chill, Mandy." Julie said. "I just have a simple question for you." She smiled. Not a sweet smile. A cocky smile. Amanda didn't like it. "What was-" Just then Julie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. Amanda heard talking from the other end. She sighed. "No, I'm with Mandy." Julie said. "No, I was just gonna ask her- what? Another one? Before her?" Julie seemed confused.

"Well, yes he's here." Julie said. Amanda tensed a little. "But I can!" Julie complained. She groaned. "Fine! I'll be over soon!" Julie snapped. She closed her phone and sighed. "I gotta go." She said.

"What were you gonna ask me?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Nevermind." Julie waved as she walked to the door. "See ya, Mandy." she closed the door. Amanda sighed and washed the blood off her hand. She walked to the living room. Mark was on the sofa watching TV. Amanda sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Where'd the Linda clone go?" He asked with a joking tone.

"She's not a Linda clone. Linda was much more tolerable than her." Amanda said seriously. "And I still don't like her. I have a bad feeling around her."

"Manda, just let it go." Mark said. "You're still upset about Linda, and the fact that they're practically twins is hard. That's all." Amanda sighed.

"That's _not _it! I hate her! I don't want her here!" Amanda sat up and looked at him. Her face was hard. "She isn't a good person."

"Manda, you really feel so strongly about this?"

"Yes! You should've seen how she smiled at me! And why would she be snooping around our house? She's looking for something."

"Okay. Then what's her motivation?" Mark asked. There he went with his cop questions.

"I don't know!" She yelled. "Not everything needs motivation, Mark!" she stood up and stormed to the kitchen.

"Amanda, I'm just trying to figure this out!" Mark said, following her.

"So am I! She wants something from us!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know!" She closed her eyes and sighed. "When she was on the phone, she said something about another one before me. What is that suppose to mean?"

"I have no idea." Mark said. He thought for a moment.

"I don't want her here." Amanda said. Mark sighed.

"Alright. Well, what am I suppose to do?"

"Take me to work with you. I can help with the case!"

"No."

"Common! I know more about how the original Jigsaw thought better than anyone!"

"No."

"I can help you catch him!"

"No."

"Mark! Please!"

"No." Mark's anger grew slightly.

"Mark!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Mark, please?' She was using her pleading face again. The one he could never refuse. He sighed.

"Look, I'll call Erickson and see if that is gonna be a problem." He said. She clapped happily. "But what about John?"

"Mrs. Perkins, common, please!" Amanda begged. It was twenty minutes later and Erickson said Amanda could come along. Now Amanda had to convince Mrs. Perkins to watch John.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hoffman, but I can't. I-I have family, and, a dog to feed." Mrs. Perkins said.

_Like a baby is gonna interfere with your damn dog! _Amanda thought angrily. But she knew Mrs. Perkins was trying to think of any excuse possible. And it wasn't like their son was terrible to watch. He was actually a rather good kid. But Mrs. Perkins was old, and a baby would be pretty hard to take care of at her age.

"What if I give you fifty bucks?" Amanda asked.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do it." Mrs. Perkins said. Amanda sighed.

"Okay. What if I give you twenty buck for each day? And you watch him, _just _until I find someone else?" Amanda asked. Her voice was pleading. Mrs. Perkins sighed.

"Alright. Alright. Only a week. But I require twenty _five _dollars a day." Amanda hated it when people did that. Always raised the price just to be a pain in the ass.

"Okay, fine. Thank you, Mrs. Perkins." Amanda hung up and groaned. "I don't like her much either." Amanda said to Mark. He laughed.

"You don't like anyone."

"I like you."

"Oh, right. Poor me." Mark joked. Amanda playfully punched him in the arm. He laughed.

"But Mrs. Perkins is very nice to me." Mark said. Amanda smirked.

"Aww, does she have a crush on you?" She teased. He frowned at her. They hadn't joked with each other like that for a long time.

"She does not." Mark said. "Maybe she just doesn't like you. You can be a bitch when you want to be." She glared at him. "No offense." He quickly added.

"Saying no offense doesn't take the offense away, asshole." Amanda said, crossing her arms. Mark laughed.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." Amanda seemed surprised.

"You never apologized that quickly before." Amanda said. "Normally you'd go for a little longer to piss me off."

"Times have changed, Mandy." He teased. Whenever he wanted to piss her off he called her Mandy. Amanda glared at him. He seemed satisfied that he succeeded in making her upset.

"Don't tempt me, Mark Hoffman." She threatened. He leaned closer to her.

"What are you gonna do, _Mandy_?" He asked. She smiled.

"Oh, trust me. I know how to get under your skin. I know all your weaknesses, and secrets." she threatened. "And if you call me Mandy one more time, you'll wish you never met me." He seemed slightly disturbed by her threat. She smiled and walked passed him and into the living room. She paused and replayed what just happened in her head. Then realizing how long it actually had been since they teased each other like that, it made her sad.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Amanda laid awake in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Mark laid next to her. She took a deep breath.

"Hey, Mark?" Amanda asked.

"Hmm?" He replied tiredly.

"Are you awake?" She whispered.

"I am now." He mumbled back. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled.

"Mark, did you ever love anyone else?" She asked. He seemed puzzled by her question. "I mean, before we met. Did you ever think you could love someone else?"

"No. Not really. I never let anyone in. I closed them all out." He said.

"You let me in."

"No, you broke in." He said. She laughed.

"What do you suppose would've happened if John never existed?" Amanda asked. "Would we have ever met?"

"I think so." He said. "But it would've been different."

"Different?"

"The circumstances I mean."

"Because I would still been a junkie?"

"Well, I didn't exactly wanna say that." He said. She smiled and touched his cheek.

"Could you have ever loved anyone else?" She asked.

"I don't know. I might have gotten married to someone else. But I would never love them the way I love you." she smiled and moved closer to him.

"What did you dream about when you were a kid? Did you ever dream of being a cop? Did you ever want to get married?"

"Yes, I wanted to be a cop because my dad was. And yes, I did want to get married." He laughed. "Angelina used to make me play house with her and her baby dolls until I was eleven." Amanda smiled and closed her eyes.

"You really loved your sister, huh?" She asked. She opened her eyes. Mark gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah."

"None of my brothers or sisters ever got along. The only one I was closest to was my youngest sister Alyssa. But she was three when I was taken away." They grew silent.

"What did you dream of?" Mark asked. Amanda laughed.

"Well, definitely not of becoming a junkie, then helping the Jigsaw killer." Mark laughed too. "I wanted to marry a rockstar and have loads of money. Then I could be a stay at home mother for our six kids and be the mother I never had." she said. Mark chuckled a little.

"Six kids?" He asked.

"I was a wild child." Amanda said. Mark laughed again.

"I can imagine that." Amanda smiled. She put her hands on his chest and kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I love you." She kissed him again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Amanda and Mark were driving to the police station. This was Amanda fourth day of going and she was already sick of it. It was pretty boring, not much new evidence. She felt weird trying to help _catch _the Jigsaw killer. But today they had gotten a call about noon. They found another victim. Amanda was worried. She hoped she didn't know this one.

They got to some building and went in. They found Erickson.

"Victim's name is Tamarah Reinhardt. Age 26. Recovering alcoholic." Erickson informed them. "It seems she wasn't able to escape her trap." Mark and Amanda walked into the room to see a woman strapped to a chair. Two chains hung in front of her face.

"This was one of those, 'die slow and painful or quick and painless' traps." Erickson said. Amanda walked around the woman and looked at the back of the chair.

"Mark," She said as she knelt down behind the chair. "There's something carved into here." Mark knelt down next to her. Into the wooden chair it read something.

"Don't underestimate me." Amanda read.

"Huh?" Mark asked, looking at her. She pointed a the chair.

"It says, 'Don't underestimate me'. There's something after that, but I can't make it out." Amanda said. She brushed her hand over the writing. Her face froze.

"What?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing." She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Manda? What is it?" Mark asked. She shook her head.

"_Later_" She mouthed to him. He nodded in understanding. Erickson came over and looked at the chair.

"Hmm." Was all he said. Amanda and Mark looked around for more clues. Amanda picked up a tape recorder off of the table. She pressed play.

"Hello, Tamarah." The eerie voice said. "For years you've been an alcoholic. You've tried to stop multiple times, but failed. What makes you think that you can stop now? I think that you are unworthy of the life you have." Amanda breathed unevenly and her hand shook.

_It's not him. _She told herself. _John's dead. John is dead. I saw him die. It's not him!_

"You have a choice, Tamarah." The voice continued. "One of the chains in front of you will kill you slowly. One of them will kill you quickly. You have only ten minutes before the poisonous gas inside completely dissolves your stomach."

_It's not him. It's not him! _Amanda screamed at herself.

"It is your choice, Tamarah. Let the game begin." The tape stopped. Amanda fell to her knees and stared at the tape. A tear rolled down her cheek. Mark came over and helped her off the ground she hugged him.

"Are you okay, Mandy?" Erickson asked. Amanda nodded. She pulled away from Mark and wiped her eyes. She handed Erickson the tape recorder.

"Common, Manda." Mark said. He led her out of the room. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that. It won't happen again." Amanda said, she tried to walk around him but he blocked her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. She smiled and kissed him.

"Perfectly fine."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Amanda." She said.

"Amanda?" Mark asked. "Are you sure?"

"That's what it said." Amanda told him. "It said, 'Do not underestimate me, Amanda.'" Mark sighed.

"How could you even read it?" He asked.

"I couldn't." She said. "I felt it. I know the shapes of the letters. It said Amanda." Mark sighed again. "You don't believe me. Do you?"

"Amanda, I just think that-"

"You never believe me!" She yelled at him. "I know what the hell I'm talking about, Mark!"

"Amanda, calm down. I just don't understand why he'd write your name."

"And you think I fucking understand him?!"

"You were closer to this guy than anyone! You should know how he thinks!" Amanda's expression grew angry.

"I didn't understand _him_! I understood John! This guy is _not _John! This guy is a fucking murderer! He killed Jill! Damn you, Mark! This guy isn't John!" Amanda screamed. She turned and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her. She ran down the street then slowed down. She cried as she walked.

"Amanda? Where the hell are you?" She heard Mark called somewhere behind her. It was pitch black out, so she figured that she was safe. She walked until she was completely lost. She sat down on the curb and curled into a ball. She cried.

Amanda opened her eyes. She raised her head and looked up. It was lighter out now. Amanda looked at her watch. It was two thirty in the morning. She had left at about eleven the night before. She was still on the curb in some random place. She wiped her eyes, even though they were dry now. A car pulled up in front of her and she stood up and back away. Someone stepped out of the car and walked around the front.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Mark asked. Amanda sighed in relief and hugged him. "Oh God Manda. You're like a rebellious teenager." he said. She smiled and held onto him.

"Were you out looking for me this whole time?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "Manda, you're six miles from the house."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. "How the hell did I do that?"

"I have no idea, sweetheart." Mark laughed. "Common. Let's go home." they walked to the car and got in. Mark held her hand as they drove home. Amanda smiled as she looked out the window. She fell asleep.

When Amanda woke up she was laying on her bed. It was three in the afternoon. She sat up.

"Mark?" She called. There was no answer. She got up and walked to the living room. No Mark. She walked to the kitchen to find a note. It read:

**Manda,**

**Erickson called about noon. He wanted me to come in. John is at Mrs. Perkins. I didn't want to wake you. I'll be home as soon as possible. I love you.**

**Love, Mark**

Amanda sighed and put down the note. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. She didn't like being in a big house all alone. She went back to her room and got dressed. She put on her make up and combed her hair. She sighed as she walked into the living room.

"I guess I'll go get John." She said to herself. She walked to her purse and pulled out twenty five dollars. She turned to leave the kitchen when something on the counter caught her eye. A tape recorder. Amanda picked it up and looked at it.

"Mark…" She said. She sighed. "Always leaving his things around." She smiled. She pressed play, wanting to hear the voice again. The voice that sounded like her John. But it wasn't that voice that spoke. It was another. One she knew to well.

"Hello, Amanda." A female voice said. Amanda gasped as she felt someone wrap their arm around her neck. She tried to scream but they put a cloth to her mouth. The last thing she could smell was chloroform before she went unconscious.


	30. Chapter 30: Mark's View

**Chapter 30 ****Mark's View**

Mark was on his way home from the police station. He dialed the phone and waited. Amanda didn't answer. He sighed. She was probably sleeping. He pulled into the driveway and didn't see any lights on in the house. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Amanda?" He called when he didn't find her on the couch. He looked into the bedroom. No Amanda. He looked into John's room. No Amanda, or John. He sighed and walked back outside and to Mrs. Perkins' house. He knocked on the door.

"Oh, hello, Mark" Mrs. Perkins said happily. She stepped aside and let him in.

"Is Amanda here?" He asked. She seemed confused.

"No, why?" She asked. He grew concerned.

"Do you know where she is by chance?" He tried to remain calm.

"No." She said. "But once you left I saw someone go into your house."

"What?" He gasped. "Who? What did they look like?"

"I didn't see their face. They had a hood on." Mark couldn't move. He breathed uneven.

"It was just one person, with a hood on?" He asked, surprised at how calm he remained. She nodded.

"Shit!" Mark gasped. He ran out of Mrs. Perkins house, leaving her standing in the doorway. He ran back to his house, his gun ready.

"Amanda!" He called. He looked in every room and closet. He found nothing. He took out his phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Erickson asked.

"Erickson, it's Mark. Amanda's gone." He tried to remain calm. But in all truth, he couldn't breath. He was frantic.

"What do you mean?" Erickson asked. Mark quickly told Erickson what happened. Erickson sounded concerned.

"Who would do this, Mark?" Erickson asked. They were in Mark's office at the police department. Mark had his face in his hands and was crying.

"I don't know!" Mark yelled.

"Mark, called down." Erickson said. Mark stood up and gave him a grave look.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" He yelled. "Amanda is falling apart! She lost Jill, and Linda in the last two months! There is a copy cat Jigsaw killer out there that is making her distraught! And now she's fucking missing! You fucking try to calm down if that were your wife!"

Erickson sighed, knowing Mark was right.

"It could be worse." Erickson said. Mark looked at the picture of Amanda on his bookshelf.

"How?" He asked.

"It could be your son missing." Mark froze, realizing how right Erickson was. He remembered when Daniel was in a Jigsaw game, Eric Mathews nearly lost his mind.

"John isn't even a year old." He said. Erickson sighed.

"You know what I mean." Erickson said. Mark sat down in his chair again. He held his picture of Amanda in his hands. Erickson sighed, and left the office. Mark stroked the picture as tears rolled down his face.

"Where are you, Amanda?" He asked out loud.


	31. Chapter 31: Bonus Chapter!

**Chapter 31 ****Bonus Chapter!!**

Amanda blinked her eyes open. She squinted, it was bright. She was lying on a floor. A bathroom floor? Something smelled. Her leg was chained to something. Amanda got up off the floor and looked around. She screamed. Sitting next to her was an almost completely decayed skeleton. On the floor a few feet away was another. And a few feet away from that one was another.

"What is this?" She screamed. She reminded herself of Lynn Denlon. Lynn panicked though. Amanda just was confused. Suddenly she realized where she was. Memories came to her.

"_Very rock star. Your hair._"

"_Hey kid! Amanda! I found the way out!"_

"_I'm gonna kill your husband now, Mrs. Gordon."_

"_The key for that one is in the bathtub."_

Amanda screamed. She was back _there_. That bathroom. In that house. With Adam, and Zepp, and Xavier. Lawrence's foot. She was in that bathroom.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Amanda yanked against the chain holding her to the pipe next to Adam. It did no good, as she assumed it would. She leaned back on her arms breathed heavily. She was exhausted. She brushed the hair out of her face.

_The only one who knows about this room is Mark, and whoever the hell put me here. _She thought. _Mark won't blow his cover. If they figured out I was here, they'd come. They'd find these bodies. They'd start a new investigation. I have to get out myself._

Amanda yanked on the chain again. Again, it did nothing. She thought about Mark, and how worried he must be. Amanda looked up at the two way mirror.

"At least when John left Larry in here, he gave him a damn cell phone!" Amanda yelled at the mirror. She didn't know who was on the other side, nor did she care. And she knew as well as who put her there that a cell phone wouldn't work for outgoing calls. But a shred of hope was still there.

Amanda stood up and looked at the pipe. She had four options as it stood right now. Option one: she could cut off her foot like Lawrence. Option two: she could break her leg, like Eric. Option three: she could just wait for someone to _hopefully_ find her, like Adam. Or option four: She could scream and fight like hell. She was leaning towards option four. Possibly two if it was absolutely necessary.

"What in the hell do you want from me?" Amanda yelled. "There's no fucking tape in here! No TV! No laughing puppet with swirls on it's cheeks! How in the hell am I suppose to know what you want if you don't tell me?"

She picked up a piece of glass off the floor and threw it at the mirror.

"Dammit! I know you're there!" She yelled. "Answer me!" She screamed. She growled and covered her face.

_Just remain calm. _She told herself. _Panicking and losing your head won't help now, Mandy. _Did she really? Did she really just call herself Mandy?

Mandy was a name her father gave her. Her father who she absolutely hated. She called herself Mandy when she wanted to focus. That's the only time it had been aloud. And Manda was only aloud for Mark. She'd smack herself on the head if she called herself Manda.

"Common, you fucking son of a bitch!" She cried. "Tell me what the hell you want!" she threw another piece of glass at the mirror. She sat down and leaned against the tub. "Common," She mumbled. "What the hell do you want?"

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and thought about her unborn child. She thought about Mark and John. If nothing else, she had to stay alive for them. For her family. She grew even more angry, she stood up again and looked straight at the mirror.

"Fucking tell me what you want!" She screamed. "I didn't do anything! Let me go!" She pleaded. "Please, let me go." A tear rolled down her cheek. "For my family. Don't kill me. Please." she heard the door slide opened behind her. She spun around to see a woman in a black sweatshirt come in. Amanda couldn't see her face, her hood was up.

"Jill…" She remembered. "You killed Jill!" She screamed. She remember her and the man coming into her house. They hurt her, and Jill. The woman stopped in the middle of the room, between Zepp and Xavier.

"What the hell do you want?" Amanda asked.

The woman raised her head, just enough for Amanda to see her lips. She was smiling. _That _smile. A cocky smile. Her smile. Linda's smile.

"You," Amanda gasped. Julie raised her head so Amanda could see her whole face.

"Hello, Mandy."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Hello, Mandy." Julie said. The smile still on her face. "Remember these?" She asked, indicating the bodies around. Amanda forced herself to look at them, _really _look at them. "They're the lives you destroyed."

"They made their own choices!" Amanda yelled.

"I stand corrected." Julie admitted. "The lives you _helped _destroy." Amanda clenched her fists.

"What do you want from me?" She screamed. Julie only stared, that smile still on her face. "Are you the Jigsaw copy cat?" Julie laughed.

"You think I would have the brains to pull that off?" Julie asked.

"Ha!" Amanda faked a laugh. "I guess you're right. You _wouldn't _have the brains to accomplish this. You're just the assistant." Julie scowled.

"So were you, Mandy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Amanda said emotionlessly. Julie laughed.

"I think you do, Mandy." She took a step closer. "You and Mark. Both of you helped Jigsaw. Both of you were murderers."

"Mark was never a murderer!" Amanda screamed. Her eyes were filled with rage and hate.

"But were you, Mandy?" She asked. An answerless question. "Were you, _proud_, that you had that power, Mandy?" Julie continued. Her cocky smile returning. "Did you _like_, being a murderer? What does Mark think?" Julie faked a gasp. "What would your father think?"

"SHUT UP!" Amanda screamed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Julie smiled, fascinated by Amanda's out burst. Amanda struggled against her chain, trying to reach Julie, who taunted her by taking a step back.

"Oh, sorry. Still touchy on the father subject? How about your mother, what would she think?"

"Shut the hell up!" Amanda whispered fiercely. Her eyes wild with fiery. Julie faked gasped again and took two steps forward and whispered her next question.

"What would Johnny say?" There was Amanda's chance. She reached out and grabbed the unsuspecting Julie by the hair and whipped her into the wall. Julie rebounded off the wall and hit her head on the tub.

Amanda grabbed her hair again and threw her back into the wall. Julie's nose dripped blood onto the floor. Amanda grabbed her hair again and slammed her face into the wall. Julie cried in pain.

"Please…Mandy…no." She gasped, blood filling her mouth. Amanda slammed her face into the wall again.

"Call me Mandy one more time! I fucking dare you!" Amanda threatened before throwing Julie to the ground. Julie crawled to her knees and coughed blood onto the ground.

"Mandy… help me." she gasped, reaching for Amanda. Amanda kicked Julie's arm, making her face plant the ground again.

"Where's the fucking key?" Amanda yelled, pointing to her chain. Julie didn't respond as she crawled to her knees again. "Where the hell is it?" Amanda grabbed Julie's hair and forced her head up. "Dammit , Julie! Where is it?"

"Fuck…you…" Julie said. This was too familiar to Amanda. She threw Julie into the tub again. Julie coughed onto the floor. Amanda gripped handfuls of her hair and bit her lower lip.

"He, was…right." Julie coughed. "You..are…a murderer." Amanda grabbed Julie and threw her into the wall again. Julie rolled onto her back and looked up at Amanda. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tape recorder.

"Game…over." She gasped. She held out the tape recorder to Amanda, before closing her eyes and going limp.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Amanda starred at Julie's lifeless body on the floor. She couldn't breath. She held her stomach, feeling as if she were going to vomit. She took the tape recorder from Julie's hand. She starred at it, her hand shook.

_Just push play you wimp! _She yelled at her self.

_But it might be something you may not want to hear._

_What if it explains how to get out of this hellhole! _Two sides of her brain argued. She groaned and threw the tape recorder onto the floor. Not hard enough to break it. It slid next to the toilet. There was a black trash bag behind the toilet. Amanda knew it had held the saws from Larry's game. She picked it up and covered Julie's face. Amanda allowed herself to feel sorry for Julie, only for a minute.

Amanda looked around the bathroom for any other thing she could possibly escape with. There were dead bodies, pools of blood, a trash bag, a box, a cigarette, a toilet cover, and an unloaded gun. Or was it unloaded? She knelt to the ground and reached for it. It was just out of her reach. She sighed and pulled back.

_What are you gonna do if it's loaded anyway? Blow your brains out? _

Amanda stood up and picked up the tape recorder. She took a deep breath and pressed play.

"Hello, Amanda." The voice said. Amanda expected him to say, 'you don't know me, but I know you.' "If you are listening to this, you have killed the only person who could help you." Amanda froze. "You have murdered the only person, who had the key to your safety. Now there is no escaping. 'Now you are locked away, helpless and alone.' as you might say." The tape ended.

"Son if a bitch." Amanda mumbled. "God dammit!" She threw the tape recorder to the ground. It broke into several pieces. She grabbed handfuls of her own hair and bit her lower lip again, causing it to bleed.

"_You murdered the only person who held the key to your safety." _The words echoed in her head. She bent down to Julie.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. She reached into Julie's pocket. Nothing. She tried the other. Nothing. She flipped Julie onto her stomach. And reached into her back pocket. She felt something. A key? She pulled it out.

It was a key, but not the key she wanted. It was Jill's key. Her necklace key.

"Dammit!" Amanda yelled again as she threw the key to the ground. She took a few deep breaths and picked the key up and stored it in her pocket. She sat down next to the tub, exhausted, though she didn't know why.

"Oh, God." She mumbled. "Mark, help me."


	35. Chapter 35: Mark's View

_**Chapter 35: **__**Mark's View**_

"_Mark, help me." _He heard Amanda's voice in his head. His head shot up, his eyes wide and alert, breathing heavily. He was in his office, he'd fallen asleep at his desk again. There was a knock at the door.

"Mark?" Erickson's voice called. "Can I come in? I have something I need to tell you immediately." Mark wiped his tired eyes.

"Come in." Mark said and he rested back in his chair. Erickson came in, his face was frantic.

"We got an email," He said. "There's a video attached. It's Amanda." Mark was out of his chair in an instant and following Erickson to his office. One they got there Erickson sat down at his desk and Mark watched frantically over his shoulder. Erickson pulled up a video. And Mark watched. It was an overhead view.

He almost cried. He knew where she was, that bathroom.

"_That place gives me the creeps!" _She had told him once. _"There are too many bad memories there." _

But something was different. There was a fresh body next to her. Well, it looked fresh. It looked like a woman, but there was a trash bag over her head.

"It came with this." Erickson said, pulling up another page, covering up the video which Mark so desperately needed to see. There was a message written.

**Her life is in your hands, Mark. **Is what the page read. Mark only stared at it.

"Do you know what that means?" Erickson asked. Mark shook his head. Erickson sighed and stood up. Mark took his seat and closed the window. He starred at the video.

"I think it's live." Erickson said.

"It is." Mark said. He ignored Erickson's confused look and concentrated on Amanda. She leaned against the tub, head in her hands. She was chained to the pipe on the wall. She moved her hands from her face and wrapped them around her stomach. She looked around the room, then up at the camera. Almost as if she knew it was there. Maybe she did.

Erickson left the office, leaving Mark alone. Mark didn't know what to do. He could tell them where the bathroom was, but they'd wonder how he knew. Amanda pulled her knees up to her chest and curled up into a ball. She didn't move for a while and Mark assumed she fell asleep. All he could do was watch.

About an hour later Mark went back to his office. On top of his desk was a package. It was rather large, with no return address or anything. He opened it and bulled out a large black box. It was locked.

"What good is a box without a key?" He asked out loud. He lifted it off his desk and set it on the floor. It was much lighter than expected.

"Mark?" Erickson asked from the doorway. Mark quickly slid the box under his desk with his foot. "Are you alright?" Erickson asked. Mark nodded. "Do you have any idea where Mandy could be?"

"Don't call her that!" Mark snapped at him.

"Calm down." Erickson said defensively. "Now, do you have any idea where that place is?" Mark contemplated telling him in his head.

_Is your career really more important than Amanda? _He asked himself.

_If they find out you were a Jigsaw accomplice, they'll assume Amanda was too. _Another part of his brain said. _They'll arrest both of you. What will happen to your kids?_

"No." Mark finally said. Erickson sighed and left. Mark looked at the box again. There was note taped to the side. He took it off and read it.

**You know where she is. She only needs the key. **Was all the note said.


	36. Chapter 36: Mark's View

**Chapter 36: ****Mark's View**

Mark went back to Erickson's office and sat at his desk. He didn't know, or care where Erickson was. He had placed the box in his car and forgot about it. Amanda had fallen asleep next to the tub. Mark noticed a tape recorder lying on the floor next to her.

_What does it say, Manda? _He asked her silently. He looked at the fresh body on the floor. Who was it? Did he know her? How did she die?

Just then Mark's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello, Mark." Mrs. Perkins said. "Look, I hate to do this considering the circumstances, but something's come up and I have to leave town for a while. So I won't be able to watch John. I'm sorry." Mark sighed.

"Uh, it's fine. Don't worry. Um, when do you leave?" Mark asked. He rubbed his tired eyes as he walked back to his office.

"Tonight. Around 8:00." Mark groaned quietly. It was already 6:30.

"Alright, I'll be over in a little bit to pick up John." Mark said as he grabbed some paperwork off his desk.

"Thanks for understanding." Mrs. Perkins said before hanging up. Mark saw Erickson nn the hallway on his way to the car.

"Watch that screen. If she wakes up, or if anything else happens, call me _immediately._" Mark ordered Erickson. Erickson nodded in understanding. Mark got into his car and looked at the box in the passenger seat.

He turned away from the box as he drove home. Mrs. Perkins was waiting outside her house with John.

"He was just fed and changed." Mrs. Perkins told him as he took John from her. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I hope you find her." She gave him a reassuring smile and turned away and went back into her house.

Mark went back to his house and placed John in his crib. John stared up at him, obviously wide awake.

"I'll find her, John." Mark said. He stroked John's hair. "I promise. I'll bring her home for you. Don't worry. She'll be okay."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: **

_Amanda opened her eyes. The bathroom was dark. She pushed herself up to a sitting position. Her muscles were weak. She groaned. Her hand brushed up against something laying next to her. It felt like cloth. Amanda touched whatever it was. An arm. She gasped and pulled back._

_The arm wasn't Julie's. There was too much muscle. It felt like….._

Don't! _Amanda screamed at herself. _It's not! It can't be! It isn't! _Amanda's breathing became uneven. She stumbled to her feet, clutching the bathtub behind her. Something smelled so familiar. Perfume? A scent Amanda missed. A scent she took for granted. Jill's scent. Amanda inhaled deeply. _

"_Jill…." She mumbled, lost in memories. Just then the lights in the room turned on. One row of light at the time. Amanda squinted and covered her eyes._

_When she opened her eyes again she screamed. Not because she was afraid. Because it only stopped her from crying. Jill laid in front of her. Pale and lifeless. She looked over to see who she touched earlier. Mark. She screamed again as tears rolled down her face like mad raindrops._

"_NOOO!" She screamed. She took a step back and hit something. Or some_one_. She looked and screamed again. John Kramer. _

"_John! No, please!" She cried. A few feet away from John laid Linda. A few feet away someone else. Then someone else. Eric Matthews, Allison Kerry, Daniel Rigg, Lynn Denlon, Zepp Hindel, Lawrence Gordon, Cecil Fletcher, Laura Hunter, Xavier Cavez, Adam Stanheight. People she had seen before. People that haunted her dreams. _

"You killed them, Amanda_." An eerie voice in her head._

"_NO! NO! It's a lie! I didn't!" She yelled, clutching fistfuls of her hair. Then one person on the floor. The sight made her want to claw her own eyes out. Her son. _

Amanda screamed and flung her eyes open. She was drenched in sweat, he hand stinging. She opened her palm to see Jill's key. It had cut into her skin. Amanda looked around the bathroom. No Mark, no John, or Jill, or Linda. She wiped her forehead and touched her neck. Her throat was raw from screaming. She curled into a ball and cried.

"Mark, please, help me." She mumbled. "Please. Help me."


	38. Chapter 38: Mark's View

**Chapter 38 ****Mark's View**

Mark had woken up the next morning to the phone ringing. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Manda? Can you get that?" He asked. Then his mind snapped awake. He was mad at himself for that. He grabbed the telephone.

"Hello?" He asked angrily.

"Mark? Are you okay?" Erickson asked. Mark sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." Mark got up and walked to John room as Erickson talked to him. Apparently there had been another game. Erickson hadn't gotten there yet, so he couldn't give details, but he wanted Mark to meet him there.

"Alright. I'll be there shortly." Mark said, then hung up. He starred at John who was asleep. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked. He didn't have nay close relatives to ask. Neither did Amanda. Mrs. Perkins was gone. Linda was obviously out of the question even if he were that desperate. He did have two cousins that lived close. Lindsey and Rebecca. But Lindsey had been in jail for the past three years for something he wasn't sure about. And Rebecca, well..they never really liked each other. But what other choice did he have?

He walked to the kitchen and opened the phone book. It took him nearly ten minutes to find her name. Finally, he found Rebecca Link. Good thing she wasn't married. He never would've found her. He dialed the number. Three rings later she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Rebecca?" He asked.

"Depends on who's calling." She replied. He laughed a little.

"This is Mark Hoffman." He said. "Remember me?" Silence.

"Oh yeah!" She said finally. "How are you? It's been a long time."

"Yeah. It has." He said. "Look, I know this may be asking a lot. And I know we haven't talked in a really long time, but I need a favor."

"Oh no, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No. Well, somewhat. Nothing illegal or anything. It's a long story that I don't have time to explain right now. Look, I have a son, and-"

"_You _had children?" She asked, amazed. "Wow. Are you married? Or did you just knock someone up?"

"No!" He sighed. "I'm married. But listen, I have no one else to call, and I was just wondering if you could watch my son for and hour or two." Silence.

"Where's your wife?" She finally asked.

"Currently unavailable." He replied.

"Look, Mark, I-"

"Rebecca, if you can't do it, please just tell me."

"Mark, I just don't understand what the situation is." Mark sighed.

"My wife is missing. I need to go to work and help them out with the case that could help find her. So if you could please-"

"Mark, why did you tell me? Just give me your address and I'll be straight over."

"Look, if I leave the door unlocked and leave, could you be over within the next five minutes, because I really have to leave."

"Sure thing Mark." Rebecca replied. Mark gave her their address, then hung up. He walked back to John's room. He was still asleep.

"I'll see you later, buddy." Mark said. He went back to his room and quickly got ready, then left.

When he got to the crime scene Erickson was already there.

"What took you so long?" Erickson asked.

"John, I needed to find a babysitter." Mark said. Erickson nodded in understanding.

"Mark, do you remember the Jigsaw game, where those six people were tied to a merry-go-round?"

_How cold I forget? I set it up. _Mark thought.

"Yeah."

"Well, look at this one." Erickson led Mark inside the building. There were six people chained to the wall by their ankles. In front of each person was a shotgun. And next to each person was a handgun. All of the people were dead. Of course.

"The first woman there is Liza Carter. She's an alcoholic. Arrested twice for DUI. The second woman is Jamie Prince. A drug addict. That man is Harold Benedict. He's a compulsive gambler." Erickson explained. "That's Oscar Sin Clair. A drug dealer we've been looking for. That's Peter Jacobs. He's also a compulsive gambler. And that's Alexis Greene. She's a prostitute."

"Was there a tape recorder?" Mark asked. Erickson nodded and handed it to him. Mark hit play.

"Hello all. I suppose you are wondering why you are here?" The tape began. "All of you are here because of your crimes. All of you, are neglecting the chance you have at life. So now, we are going to see if you deserve your life. In front of each of you is a loaded shotgun, and every thirty seconds one will got off. They will fire in a random order. Next to each of you is a handgun. There is only one way to save the others. Shoot yourself." Mark scowled at the dead bodies. "If you shoot yourself, the other guns will stop, and the others will be saved. And if you are considering murdering someone else to escape, know that will not work. Good luck, let the game begin."

"Very John-like." Mark mumbled.

"What was that?" Erickson asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Look, there isn't really anything I can do around here. So, I think I'll go back to the station and check on Amanda"

"Alright." Erickson said. "I left the computer on."

"Thanks." Mark replied. Then left.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Amanda walked as far as her chain would allow her. She paced back and forth in front of the bathtub, trying to think. But her mind would always wander to her dream, she'd start worrying about Mark, then have to shake those thoughts out of her head and start over with the concentrating process.

"What would John say?" She asked herself.

_Play out the game as the rules state, and let your life fall into the hands of chance? _She thought. She shook her head.

"He wouldn't say that." She said.

_Try your hardest to live, and if you fail, you're screwed? _

"He wouldn't say that either. The first one was more likely."

_Follow the rules, do what it takes. Take nothing for granted and you'll get out safe. _Amanda thought.

"Sounds a little fortune cookie-ish and too poetic for John, but it'll do." She finally decided. "Okay, follow the rules, well they haven't given me any yet. Take nothing for granted…they haven't given me anything to _consider _taking for granted." she sighed. "Common John! Give me something to work with here!" She mumbled as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

She opened her eyes to see the tape recorder pieces on the floor.

"I probably shouldn't have broken that, huh?" She asked, not caring that no one was going to answer.

"_Probably not. Smooth, Manda." _Mark would say. She laughed.

"Shut up." She laughed. She reached into her pocket for Jill's key, but found something else too. It was a piece of paper. She pulled it out. Written on it were three simple words:

**You need Mark. **

"Well I figured that out on my own thank you." She said, crumpling the note up and throwing it over her shoulder. She put her hands on her hips and looked around the room.

"Gun, no good. Can't reach it anyway. Cigarettes? No. Larry and Adam's tape recorder, those could work." Amanda walked over next to Adam and picked up the tape recorder. She ejected the other tape and tossed it a side. But then noticed something.

"What the hell?" She asked as she picked up the tape again. It should've said Adam. But it didn't. It said rock star. Amanda's eyes widened.

_How does he know about that? John didn't even know about that. _She put the tape back in the recorder and pressed play.

"Hello, Amanda." The tape said. "You don't know me, but I know you." Amanda caught her breath. It wasn't the eerie new voice. It was the eerie old voice. His voice. John's voice.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Hello, Amanda. You don't know me. But I know you." Amanda couldn't breath. "I want to play a game. Here's what happens if you lose." Even if Amanda couldn't see the screen, she could still picture it in her head. Every part of it. "The device you are wearing is hooked to your upper and lower jaws. When the timer in the back goes off, your mouth will permanently ripped open. Think of it like, a reverse bear trap. Here, I'll show you." Amanda could feel it on her head again. Her stomach turned like it did that day.

"There is only one key to open the device. It's in the stomach of your dead cell mate. Look around, Amanda, know that I am not lying. You'd better hurry up. Live or die. Make your choice." Until then Amanda didn't realize she was crying. She touched the side of her mouth, her fingers tracing lightly over the almost invisible scar.

Her hand shook as she realized what it meant. She looked at Julie. Her blood pulsed in her veins and she felt sick.

"_It's in the stomach of your dead cellmate." _


	41. Bonus Chapter: Julie's View

**Bonus Chapter: Julie's View**

_You can do this Jules. _She silently told herself, as she slowly walked to the bathroom. _You killed Linda without an issue. Why is Amanda different?_

_Because this time you could die, shit head. _She sighed and paused outside of the bathroom door.

"_You need to go see Amanda. Let her know who you are." _he had said.

"_What for?"_

"_She needs to make a decision. If she allows you to live, give her this." He had handed her a key in which Julie had placed in her pocket. "Any other result, give her this." He handed her a tape recorder. _

"_You want me to die?" Julie had whimpered. _

"_No, no of course not, Jules." He said, touching her cheek and smiling at her. She smiled weakly at him. "If I could take your place, I would. But sadly that can't be done right now." _

"_Why can't Jessie do it?" _

"_Jessie is working on other things right now. And I don't trust her like I do you." She smiled at him. "Now go. I'm trusting you."_

"Okay, you can do this." Julie breathed. She put her hood up and grabbed the handle of the door. She took one last breath, before letting Amanda decide her fate.


	42. Chapter 42: Mark's View

**Chapter 42: ****Mark's View**

Mark watched the video feed on Erickson's computer. Amanda was pacing. Her face panicked. She kept looking at the body on the floor.

"Mark?" Someone said. Mark looked up from the computer to see Erickson standing in the doorway. "How is she?"

"I'm not sure." Mark said. "She seems…lost."

"I'm sorry. But I want you to come meet someone." Erickson said. Mark stood up and took one last glance at Amanda before following Erickson.

"Mark, this is Detective Jessica Lawry. Her brother used to work here and worked on the original Jigsaw case. She's here to replace Perez." Erickson said as they approached a woman standing near the front desk. She had short brown hair that reminded him of Amanda's rock star cut. "Jessica, this is Detective Mark Hoffman."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Jessica said, shaking his hand. "I'm sorry about your wife."

"I'll leave you two to talk for a little while." Erickson said, then turned and walked away.

"Did you know my brother? His name was Peter Lawry." She asked. Mark in fact did know him. He originally worked on the first Jigsaw case with Tapp and Sing. But, like Tapp, he became obsessed with the case. He confided in Kerry that he thought the Jigsaw killer was a genius, rather than a murderer. Eventually Kerry told others that and he was taken off the case and was removed from the department shortly after.

"Yeah, I knew him. Not personally, but I'd know his face." Mark said. Jessica became nervous after that.

"Yeah, well, uh, I gotta go. See you around, Mark." She waved good bye as she walked away.

"See ya." Mark replied.

When Mark got home Rebecca was sitting on the couch with John in her arms. She smiled to him and stood up.

"Any luck finding her?" She asked. Mark shook his head sadly. She gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry.'

"Thanks. Uh, thank you. For watching him today. I'll try to find a babysitter for tomorrow."

"Mark, I can slightly understand what you're going through. Um, would you like me to take John? Just for a few days. Until you find Amanda…or…" She trailed off.

"I can't ask you to do that." He said.

"Really, it's no trouble at all. I can watch him. I have daycare at my house everyday with me best friend Nikki. It's no issue." She said. He thought about his for a moment.

"Alright. As long as your sure it's no issue." Mark said reluctantly. Rebecca smiled.

"You can come pick him up anytime you want."

Mark gathered anything John might need and gave it to Rebecca who put them into her car. She took John from Mark and smiled.

"I'll take care of him." She said. He smiled.

"Thank you." He said. She smiled, then put John in the car and drove away.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

_It's in the stomach of your dead cellmate. _

Amanda took a few deep breaths. This could not be happening. She looked at Julie. She couldn't see her face, but she knew that her eyes were still wide. Scared and helpless. She walked over to Julie and looked in her pockets again. She pulled out a small scrap of paper. There was a phone number written on it. Amanda put the paper in her pocket and stood up.

She knelt to the ground and reached for one of the saws, laying in the middle of the bathroom. She couldn't reach it. She frowned and looked for something, anything, that could help her reach it. Sadly the only thing that she _could _reach was her tape recorder, and Julie. She sighed.

'_Use your shirt!' _She remembered Larry saying. She frowned and thought for a second. Finally she took her t-shirt off and tried with that. That didn't work. She groaned and stopped trying. She wiped her face off with the shirt, smearing her make-up. Not that she cared about looks right now.

A few feet from her was a triangular shaped piece of glass. Perfect for cutting through skin. She grabbed it and walked over to Julie. She'd done this once before, she could do it again. She rolled Julie onto her back, her hair covering her face.

Amanda took a deep breath and moved Julie's shirt up revealing her bare stomach. She took a minute to relax herself, then stabbed Julie's stomach with the glass. She knew this feeling. She did it a few more times, tears flooded out of her eyes.

She reached into Julie's stomach, searching for the key. Blood gushed from Julie, splattering Amanda, and the walls. A pool of blood developed on the floor. She cried the whole time. Finally she found it. The key. Amanda sat back from Julie and watched her bleed as she cried.

She looked at the blood covered key in her hand an oddly shaped key. Much like ones John used to have. She put the key into the shackle and unlocked it. She stood up, relieved to be free. And in one piece.

She took her t-shirt which she failed to put back on and placed it over Julie's stomach. She wiped Julie's hair from her face and closed her eyes.

Amanda grabbed the tape recorder, the one with John's voice on it and put it in her pocket. She also grabbed the key from Julie's stomach. Amanda walked to the door and pulled it open. She took one last look at the bodies in the room. Her eyes produced more tears. She flipped the light off, and for a second imagined John laying in the middle of the room. Gun in one hand, tape recorder in another. Prepared for the game.

Amanda turned away from the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Then she walked through the hallway. She followed the trail of Eric Mathews' blood. Then found a pool of it, where they had fought. The pole he used to lean on laid there.

'_You're not Jigsaw, bitch!'_

As she continued walking, she saw small splatters of blood where Xavier coughed. She finally reached the stairs and pushed on the door. It didn't budge.

"Fuck." She whispered fiercely. She took the key from Julie's stomach and put it in a padlock which she didn't remember being there. Then the door opened. She walked up, nearly stepping on Jonas's skeleton. A few feet away was Gus.

'_Fuck that! Yeah that's a good idea!' _

'_You're like me. No matter the situation, you gotta find yourself an enemy.'_

The room hadn't changed. the couch was still torn and the bricks were missing from where she had pulled them out. Blood everywhere. She walked to the door which was open. She walked down the hallway, stumbling across Laura. Blood covered her clothes, and the floor around her.

'_This is the second time I've had to wake up in this shithole. This can't be it.'_

She reached a door and opened it. Addison's skeleton laid on the floor, her hands still caught in the razors.

'_I can't trust any of you.' _

She continued down the hall to another room. She peered inside. The needle pit.

'_Someone's goin' in there. And it ain't gonna be me!'_

She went past the stairs, and walked past the actual exit. She went to the basement. The oven still there, with Obi's corpse hanging out the window. His fingers still curled in an unnatural position.

'_If you're gonna threaten me with a knife, you might as well cut me a little. I guess I'm going in there to get those needles. But I get one.'_

Amanda turned and walked back up the stairs. Something on the floor catching her attention. A picture of Eric and Daniel.

'_Amanda, you said you survived this right? This guy. You said you've played before, and you survived.' _

She left the picture where it was and walked towards the door. She opened the door, sunlight blinding her. She took one last look at the house, for some reason, not wanting to leave. But she knew she had to. She turned her back on the room, the house, the bodies, and left.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Amanda walked through town. Taking alleys and staying away from populated areas. Anyone she did pass either gave her a frightened look, or a confused expression. Not that she could blame them. She was walking through town without a shirt and was covered in blood with a determined look on her face. She'd be frightened too.

Finally she reached a building. A building that was old, and seemed to have ghosts linger near it. At least to her. As she walked inside the warehouse, she could almost hear the screaming test subjects. Begging for their lives. She hated the screams.

Almost everything was where it used to be. Traps, and designs. Like they'd just left it yesterday. She walked to the room where the monitors sat. Dusty, but still there. She ran her hand over the desk, making dust fall. She left the monitor room and looked around the warehouse more. She touched everything, remembering the feeling of creating traps, and testing. The dream of saving lives in her mind.

She picked up a wrench that felt so familiar in her hand. It was cold, but it felt good. She set the wrench down and ran her hand over the metal table. She touched the pictures of test subjects, scattered over the table.

She walked to a smaller, more separated area. John's 'office'. She imagined him at his desk, designing traps. She looked at his papers, still in place, surprisingly. She touched the chair, and the desk. The pictures.

She walked over to the reverse bear trap. She touched it gently.

'_Think of it as a…reverse bear trap.' _

She walked to another room. About as big as a janitor's closet. But it was perfect. It was her room. She felt the curtain between her fingers, and stroked the sleeping bag on the bed. Felt the softness of the pillow. She picked up a doll that was there. It was hers from her childhood. It was so old. And possibly the ugliest doll in history. One eye nearly popped out, blonde hair disgusting and matted. Face filthy from all the make up that was put on it. Black finger nail polish nearly removed. But to Amanda, it was one of the most beautiful things in the world.

She laid the doll on the bed, head on the pillow. She took the blanket and covered her body, feeling like a child.

"Good night, Sally." She mumbled, kissing the doll's forehead.

Amanda turned her back on the doll, and looked at the dresser. Her make up and razorblade still there. Her hairbrush Mark had snuck out during the investigation so that they couldn't get her DNA.

As tears weld up in her eyes, as she left that room. She walked past a wheelchair. Not John's but Lynn Denlon's.

'_What is this? Oh God, what are you doing to me?'_

Amanda walked slowly to the next room. She stopped outside. The plastic and tears blurring her view of the room. She pushed the plastic aside, and walked in. everything was perfect. She medical equipment still there, the designs and pictures on the walls. The bed and heart rate monitor. Blood covered the floor where Lynn had died and where Jeff used to be. The wall was closed now. And the bed was for some odd reason cleaned. She pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. Imagining him there. Smiling at her.

'_You can do this. You're stronger now. And I believe in you.'_

'_No, you mean everything to me. Our fates are linked.'_

She put her arms on the bed and rested her head. She felt so lost, so vulnerable. She wanted it to be a dream. Everything from the past few years. All of it. All she want was John back. She could still remember him. Everything about him. The way he smiled, and how smart he was. All his expressions that sometimes made her laugh. And even in the six months between games, they had joked to each other.

Amanda remember the way he smelled, and how proud he was of her. How often he told her. She remembered how he used to look at Jill. With a lost love. Some emotion he couldn't find. And she remembered how he acted around Mark. Like he didn't belong. He was an outsider.

By then she was crying, so hard there was a huge wet spot on the bed sheet. She stood up, and stroked the pillow. She ran her fingers over the medical equipment. And her book. All the medicine bottles.

Finally, after she'd been there for almost two hours, she decided it was time to leave. Even if she didn't want to. It was 10 am, and her house was on the other side of town. But she knew somewhere closer.

She walked to the door and turned, taking it all in for one last time. She wasn't going to come back. She remembered what John had told her.

'_Forget about me. Let the dead lay with the dead. Don't look back. Not even for a second. They'll crush you.'_

"Okay, John. Okay." She mumbled. Then smiled and turned to leave. "Good bye, John."


	45. Chapter 45:Mark's View

**Chapter 45: ****Mark's View**

Mark walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was almost 10:30 and he'd slept in late. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and began walking to John's room, until he paused in the hallway.

"I went from husband and father, to a childless bachelor in a week." He said. He actually couldn't remember how long Amanda had been 'missing'. Anytime he tried to think of the time frame, too long, was the only thing that came to his head.

He drank the last of his orange juice when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Mark, it's Erickson. You need to need to come _now_." He said.

"What? Why? Is something wrong with Amanda?"

"It involves Amanda, yes."

"I'm on my way." Mark hung up. He quickly ran to his room and changed. He was in his car and on the way there in under two minutes.

When he arrived to the police station, he was frantic.

"What's going on? Where's Amanda? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Has something happened to the video feed?"

"Calm down, Mark." Erickson said. "Let's go to my office." Mark quickly followed Erickson to his office. Once they got there, Erickson held the door open and motioned for Mark to enter.

"There's someone here to see you." Erickson said. The chair which was facing away from them spun, and in it sat Amanda.

"Finally you showed up." She smiled. Mark froze. Amanda's hair was tangled and messy, her make up was smeared and there were bags under eyes. She was wearing a lab coat and she was covered in blood. But at that moment she was the most beautiful thing Mark had ever seen.

"I'll leave you two alone." Erickson said, then closed the door. Amanda stood up and ran over to him. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around once. When he set her down she kissed him for a long time.

When they finally broke apart, he fully took in her appearance.

"Why are you wearing this?" He asked, touching the collar of her lab coat.

"I left my shirt in the bathroom." She replied, but ignored his confused expression. "I went back to the warehouse."

"You what?"

"Went back to the warehouse. After I escaped."

"How did you escape?" He asked. Her face dropped.

"There was a key."

"Really? Why didn't you use it days ago?"

"Because I didn't know where it was." She said. She took his hand and lead him to the desk. She motioned for him to sit and she sat on the desk in front of him.

"When I woke up there, the woman who kidnapped me showed up. It was Julie." She began.

"Julie? Linda's sister?"

"Yes. She helps, or rather, helped the killer." Amanda continued. "She was an accomplice. But I killed her." She paused, and smiled. "I killed her Eric Mathews style." Mark seemed confused for a second, then they both laughed a little." She gave me a tape recorder. It said I killed the only person who could help me. By then I thought I was trapped. But then I found another tape. It told me where the key was."

"Where was it?" Mark asked.

"In Julie's stomach." She said. "That's why I'm covered in blood. I found the key and got out. I walked through the house. Everything was still the same. The bodies." Tears filled her eyes. She took a deep breath and continued. "Then I went to the warehouse. I looked around for a while. Then came here. They wanted to interview me, but I told Erickson I needed to talk to you first. He understood."

"So, what happened to your shirt then?" Mark asked. Amanda laughed,

"I took it off cause I was trying to reach something. Then I just didn't put it back on. So when I got here, Erickson gave me this." Amanda said, indicating the lab coat.

"So, what are you gonna tell them. I bet there's evidence all over that house of your involvement." Mark said.

"I got that covered. He asked me that much. I told him I was in shock. I could remember where I was. I wandered around town for about two hours, before I came to my senses and came here." She explained, smiling proudly.

"Nice cover." He said. She smiled again.

"Now if you really don't mind, I would like to go home and see my son and take a shower." She said, hoping off the desk.

"Uh, about that. We have to go pick up John." Mark said.

"Where is he?" Amanda asked nervously.

"At my cousin's house." Mark said. She looked confused. "I'll explain on the way. Come on." He said as he led her out of the office.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

After Amanda showered and got the blood out from underneath her fingernails, she walked to the living room where Mark was watching TV. She sat on the couch next to him.

"Can we go get our son now?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Right now?" He asked.

"Yes. I miss him." She whined.

"Good. I do too, let's go." Mark said, standing up. Amanda laughed and followed him. They climbed in the car and Amanda flipped through radio stations again.

'_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy!'_

'_Because I'm getting away with murder!' _

Amanda stopped flipping stations and burst out laughing. After her giggle fit, she went back to flipping the stations.

'_There's a place I know if you're lookin' for a show.'_

'_I am in misery!'_

'_Wake up the killer inside! Wake up the killer inside!"_

Amanda laughed again. Then flipped the station.

'_But girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel!' _

'_This used to be a funhouse! But now it's full of evil clowns!'_

By then they pulled into Rebecca's driveway. They walked up to the door and waited. A woman answered. She had blonde hair and a crazed look.

"Uh, can I talk to Rebecca?" Mark asked. The girl nodded slowly, then turned and closed the door. Mark and Amanda looked at each other.

"You left our son here? What the hell is the matter with you?" She asked furiously.

"I didn't know! I-" Just then the door opened.

"Mark!" Rebecca said happily. She hugged him. "How are you?" She asked. Then she spotted Amanda.

"Rebecca, this is my wife Amanda. Amanda, this is my cousin Rebecca."

"Oh!" Rebecca hugged Amanda. Amanda was taken aback momentarily, then hugged back. "Thank God you're okay! You're not hurt, are you?" She asked. Amanda shook her head. "Good." She looked at Mark again. "I'll get John for you."

Ten minutes later, Mark and Rebecca had loaded everything of John's into the car. Mark told Amanda she just had to watch John, which she was perfectly happy with. She stood there and watched him sleep. He looked peaceful.

"Ready, Manda?" Mark asked. She nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Mand- Is Mandy okay? Or do you prefer Amanda?" Rebecca asked.

"Amanda, please." She replied.

"Amanda. Okay." Rebecca said. "I'm glad you're okay, Amanda."

Amanda smile and got into the car. Mark talked to Rebecca for another minute, then got in the car and they left.

"It's good to be back." Amanda sighed. Mark laughed,

"I'm actually really surprised. After all that shit, and you just got back. It almost feels like you never left. You're still you. No traumatized or anything." Mark said. Amanda smiled.

"I'm used to death by now." Amanda replied. She replayed events in her head. Deaths. Jill's and Linda's. John's. Julie's. Her test subjects'. Some of them bothered her. But after going back to the warehouse, she felt more at peace.

Once they got home, Amanda laid John into his crib. She kissed his forehead, then went back to help Mark unload the car. She opened the back door to grab a bag when something caught her eye. A large black box. It looked familiar somehow.

'_Jill needs to get this.' _John had told her. _'This, is my will. I will give her the key to it. But no matter what, see to it she gets this box.'_

Amanda never knew what was in the box though.

"Mark, where did you get this?" She asked him.

"Get what?" Mark asked coming up behind her as Amanda pick up the box. "Oh, that? It was delivered to my office at work."

"By who?"

"No idea." Mark replied. Amanda grabbed the box and walked into the house.

She set the box on the counter and pulled a key out of her back pocket. Jill's key. Mark watched as she put the key in the hole and turned it. There was a click and the box opened. They both looked inside. There were about three folders in the box. Amanda took one and opened it. In the folder was 6 pictures.

"Who are they?" Amanda asked. "I know them. I've seen them somewhere." Mark took the top picture. A male. Dark hair. He was smoking a cigarette.

"Oscar Sin Clair." Mark said. "He was in one of new Jigsaw's games. A drug dealer." Amanda frowned. Remembering a past memory.

'_Who's this John?" Amanda asked._

'_His name is Oscar. Oscar Sin Clair. He's a drug dealer. I'm keeping an eye on him.' John had said. 'The other pictures there are others I'm keeping an eye on.' _

'_So, they might be tested?'_

'_It's a possibility.' John said. 'This woman here,' he held up a picture of an older woman, late 30's maybe? 'Is the only one trying to fix her life. Her name is Tamarah Reinhardt.'_

"This is Liza Carter." Mark said. "She was in the game too. She-"

"Is an alcoholic." Amanda said, putting her picture on the counter. "This is Jamie Prince. Druggie. Peter Jacobs, gambler. Alexis Greene, prostitute. I know these people."

"How?"

"John told me about them." Amanda replied. She grabbed the next folder out of the box. Inside was one picture. A female. "Tamarah, I was at her crime scene. I didn't recognize her then." She set Tamarah's folder down and took out another one.

Inside where six pictures. One of Linda. One of Jill. And one of Julie.

"What the fuck?" Amanda whispered. She set those pictures aside and looked at the next one. Her own face stared back at her. She frowned and went to the next one. It was a picture of Mark. Her eyes widened and she looked at him.

"Why is that in there?" Mark asked.

"He was testing us. Not just me. _Us._" Amanda explain. "He wanted to see if I could dissect Julie, and he wanted to see if you'd give up your career to come save me." Mark frowned.

"I failed, right?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes you did." Amanda laughed, He scowled and flipped to the next picture. A younger woman, with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Jessica?"

"Who?" Amanda asked. Out of all the pictures, this was the one she didn't know.

"Jessica. Jessica Lawry. She joined the investigation. Her brother, Peter, worked on the original case." Mark explain.

"Does this mean she's next?" Amanda asked, reaching in the box again.

"No idea." Mark said.

"Look." Amanda said as she pulled some papers out. "They're blueprints."

"For traps?"

"Probably." She looked at a few of them. "They aren't John's designs." She stated. "These aren't detailed enough."

Mark looked in the box, and pulled something out.

"A key?" He asked. Amanda took it from him and looked at it. She set it on the counter and ran to her bedroom. On the counter in her bathroom was the scrap of paper from Julie's pocket and the key from her stomach. She put the paper in her pocket and held the key up to the one Mark pulled out of the box.

"It's the same key." Mark said.

"A double." Amanda looked in the box. There was nothing else.

_**A/N: I was gonna wait 'till the end, but I'll say this now. I really want to thank a friend of mine, Jacalyn Hyde. She has been such an awesome friend, and my computer was not working for a few days and I couldn't get on the internet. Jacalyn helped me and found me all the info on past characters for this chapter cause I couldn't do it myself. So, thanks Jacalyn. You're amazing and special!**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Two days later, Amanda had to go to the police station so they could as her about the incident. John was at Rebecca's and Mark was in his office. Amanda was in interrogation room four, with a newer recruited officer.

"Mrs. Hoffman, can you please tell me again how you got out." The woman asked. Amanda couldn't remember her name. Lorrain? Loretta? Something Smith. Common.

"I told you, I cut open Julie's stomach." Amanda said, emotionlessly. This is the third time she had to explain this to her. "There was a key and I escaped."

"And how did you find out there was a key?"

"There was a tape." She said. "It told me what to do."

"You didn't think to bring the tape with you?"

"I'm not an investigator!" Amanda said, temper rising. "I'm not a cop!"

"You're married to one, correct?" The woman asked.

_No shit! _Amanda thought.

"_I'm _not a cop." Amanda repeated. "Mark is. I don't know what you need as evidence. Plus I was too shocked. I couldn't think straight. I left everything there."

"But you had time to cover Ms. Parker with your shirt?" She asked.

_Ms. Parker? _It took Amanda a minute to realize she was talking about Julie.

"I didn't say I didn't have time. I said I was in shock. I'd just murdered someone." Amanda explained. "But yeah, I suppose I took a second to at least pay some respect to someone I just killed."

Officer Smith was apparently upset now. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Detective Lawry will escort you out." She opened the door and Jessica Lawry stepped in.

"Actually, she can take me to Detective Hoffman." Amanda said, standing up. She passed Officer Smith and followed Jessica through the building.

"So you're Mark's wife?" She asked casually. Amanda nodded. "He's very nice." She commented. "I'm glad you're okay though. It would've crushed him to lose you." Amanda's mouth twitched in a small smile.

_How could this sweet woman be the next victim? _Amanda wondered. Just then they turned the corner and were at Mark's office. They walked in and he stood up.

"How'd it go?" He asked Amanda.

"Lovely." Amanda said sarcastically. Mark laughed.

"Can you wait in here, Manda? I need to talk with Jessica." Mark asked. Amanda nodded and walked to his desk. She sat in his chair and put her legs up on the desk. Mark rolled his eyes, then walked to Jessica who was standing at the corner. Amanda spotted Mark's phone on the desk and she picked it up and looked at it.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the scrap of paper with a phone number. She dialed the number and wait. Amanda watched Mark and Jessica as it rang.

Then Jessica reached into her pocket and produced a phone. She put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Jessica's voice came through the phone. Amanda froze. "Hello?" Jessica asked. Amanda quickly hung up and then Jessica put her phone in her pocket. She looked at Mark and shrugged, then began talking again.

_Oh, shit. _Was all Amanda thought.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Mark and Amanda were driving from the police station to Rebecca's. Amanda was yet again flipping through radio stations.

'_Like Adam and Eve, tragedy was our destiny! Like Sonny and Cher, I don't care, I got you, baby!'_

'_I wanna be, forever young.'_

'_I broke your jaw once before, I spilled your blood upon the floor.'_

'_Well my girl's in, the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you.'_

'_If I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need!'_

'_I ain't no princess, but I've been kissin' frogs. They give good tongue but they ain't got no class at all!' _

'_I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret!'_

"Are you gonna wait in the car?" Mark asked, capturing her attention. She'd been so focused on the radio and her own thoughts that she hadn't even realized they were at Rebecca's. Mark was already out of the car.

"Um, yeah." She said. He nodded and walked to the house.

Amanda had decided that she wouldn't tell Mark about calling Jessica. She was going to wait and see what else she could figure out. She wasn't sure why, but she needed more evidence. Even if she didn't know what she was trying to prove.

Mark had came back out and once he got in the car, he asked if she was okay.

"Mmhm." She replied. "All good." He seemed to accept that and he pulled out of the driveway.

"Will you leave the radio alone this time?" He asked.

"No." She replied, and flipped stations.

'_Sugar shake the fruit from me. Break every limb right off my tree. Baby all the riches here, they drown my hate, in ever clear. Take this fruit with you today. Eat me as you walk away. Let my sugar course your veins. Suck me like, a sugarcane.'_

"Nice pick." Mark laughed.

"Shut up," Amanda said, then shut the radio off.

Once they got home Amanda laid down on the couch. Eventually falling asleep.

_When Amanda woke up, her head hurt and the house was dark. _

"_Mark?" Amanda called. She sat up and stretched, then walked to the kitchen. She stumbled over a few things in the dark. She tripped on a chair and fell, hitting her head on the dining room table. _

"_Ouch! Oh, fuck." She stood up, and stumbled around looking for a light switch. When she found one she flipped it on. The kitchen around her was covered in blood. _

_She touched her forehead and saw blood on her fingertips. She stared at the kitchen, eyes wide. She couldn't breath. _

"_Mark?" She called again. She walked to the bedroom. She found the light switch. The bedroom was covered in blood too._

"_Oh my God." She mumbled, covering her mouth. She ran out of the bedroom and through the dark living, tripping on something in the middle of the floor. She got back up and ran into John's room. She turned on the light and screamed. _

_The room was covered in blood too. The walls, the floor, the crib. But there was no John._

"_Mark! John!" She screamed. She ran back to the living room and turned on the light. Laying on the floor, the thing she tripped over was Mark. _

"_NO!" She screamed, running to him. He was death pale. His eyes were closed and blood dripped from a gunshot wound in his head. _

_Amanda stood up and ran to her bedroom and into the bathroom. She stopped in front of the counter and looked in the mirror. The scratch on her head was bleeding and she touched it. It stung. _

_Then she notice someone standing behind her. She watched in the mirror as the person got closer. It was Jessica. Jessica Lawry. _

"_Don't move." She said, pointing a gun at the back of Amanda's head. Amanda was crying, tears soaking her cheeks. _

"_Please, don't do this!" Amanda pleaded._

"_Shut up." Was all Jessica said. Then she pulled the trigger, the gun fired. Amanda felt it go through her, the bullet came out her forehead. It hit the mirror, making it shatter, pieces of it flew at her._

Amanda sat up on the couch. She was screaming and she was drenched in sweat. She screamed again and covered her face. Tear began running out for her eyes and she heard John start crying. She just kept screaming.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Two hours later Amanda was still on the couch crying. After awhile, John had settled down and stopped crying. But every once in a while Amanda would hear him wine a little. She kept remembering her dream. Images of Mark in her head made her crying harder.

She had no idea where Mark really was, but she made no effort to try and find him either. About ten minutes later Mark walked in the front door. Amanda didn't move from the couch until he was kneeling down next to her. His face was worried and he wrapped his arms around her. She slid off the couch and sat on the floor next to him.

"What happened?" He asked her. She shook her head. "What's that suppose to mean?" she shook her head again as her crying increased. "Manda," He cupped her face and forced her to look at him. "What is wrong?" She squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to calm herself.

"Nightmare." She mumbled. Mark sighed. She couldn't tell if it was a grateful sigh or an annoyed sigh.

"How long have you been sitting here?" He asked. She shrugged. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked. She nodded.

"Can I have a glass of water?" She asked nervously. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He got up and walked to the kitchen. She sat on the floor, she'd stopped crying and she wiped her eyes.

Mark came back and handed her a glass of water. He sat down on the floor next to her as she drank.

"Ouch." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked as she took another drink.

"My throat hurts." She said. He smiled at little and stood up. He walked to the kitchen and came back with a cough drop. He took her empty glass and set it on the coffee table, then sat down next to her again.

"So, now what?" He asked. She shrugged and bit down on the cough drop. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You okay?" She nodded.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I ran back to the office," He explained. "Jessica wanted to show me something."

"What was it?" She asked.

"Well, you know how before Linda's game, someone else was in the room with her?" He asked. Amanda nodded. "Well, Jessica looked at the video of Jill's game. Whoever was in the room before Linda's game, wasn't the same as who was there before Jill's game. So we figured it was Julie before Linda's game. Mainly because she had more of a feminine figure."

"Well, I kinda figured that it was her." Amanda said.

"But we didn't know for sure." Mark said. "But now that we know Julie was in on it _before _Linda's game, we looked at all of Julie's phone records from a week before Linda's game, up to a week ago. There were multiple calls from her mother. But that's understandable. But everyday at 4:00 exactly, she'd get a call from a phone booth on 12th street."

"Okay. So you went to 12th street and asked around to see if anyone noticed suspicious activity and asked store owners if they've seen a particular person there daily. Right?" Amanda asked. Mark nodded.

"There was a man who store owners see there at around 4:00 everyday. The didn't know his name or a really what he looked like. But most of them said they've seen a muscular man about 6' 2". With dark brown hair."

"That narrows it down." Amanda said sarcastically. Mark laughed.

"After that we took another look at Julie's phone records." He continued. "We went farther back. It seems like Julie's been involved in this case since the beginning. She was also being called twice a day by a Harold or a Janice DeNiro up until a week before Linda's death."

"Harold and Janice DeNiro?" Amanda asked. "Relatives? Friends?"

"Test subjects." Mark said. "They were tested a week prior to Linda."

"She was in contact with her test subjects?"

"They were friends of the family. They volunteered around the city and donated to local charities."

"They were cherishing life though." Amanda said.

"Exactly. He isn't like John." Mark explained.

"Did you find anything else out?" Amanda asked. Mark shook his head. Then John started crying. Amanda sighed.

"I'll get him. She said, standing up.


	50. Chapter 50: Mark's View

**Chapter 50: ****Mark's View**

A week later, the case, and Amanda had become harder to understand. Amanda was constantly on high alert while they were at the department. When he asked why she'd just tell him 'No reason.'

Mark walked back to his office to find that Amanda was gone. Again. He walked around until he found her. She was talking to Jessica. Well, they weren't really talking, just giving each other the death glare.

"Manda, what are you doing?" Mark asked, taking her shoulders.

"Yeah, Amanda, what were you doing?" Jessica repeated.

"Shut your face you filthy piece of-"

"Amanda!" Mark interrupted her. "That's enough." She turned to glare at him, but then her look softened. "What's going on?" He asked Jessica.

"Why don't you ask you lovely wife." Jessica said, before turning and walking away. Mark spun Amanda around to look at him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm _not _a junkie." Was all Amanda said before storming away.

Mark didn't find Amanda for a couple hours. Not that he was really looking. He just went back to his work. Finally after two hours, Amanda walked into his office.

"It's 4:00. Ready to leave?" She asked. Her arms were crossed and she was obviously still pissed.

"Yeah." he replied. He stood up and they left.

Two block later, Amanda still hadn't touched the radio. Odd.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"Fine." Amanda replied, looking out the window.

"Is this about Jessica?" He asked.

"No." She snapped.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Dammit, Mark!" She looked at him. "I'm perfectly fine, so just leave me alone."

"Amanda, I just wanna know what's wrong"

"Nothing." She snapped. Then looked out the window again.

"Amanda-"

"Dammit! Stop the car." She said.

"What?"

"Stop the damn car!" She yelled. He did and she climbed out and slammed the door behind her. He got out too.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Going home." She snapped.

"Amanda, we're four blocks from Rebecca's house, and twelve _miles _from ours."

"I'll be fine."

"Amanda-"

"I'll be fine!"


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Three blocks later, Amanda finally walked down an alley that Mark couldn't follow her with the car. One she was out of his view she uncrossed her arms and took a deep breath. She really wasn't mad at Mark. And she wasn't really going to walk home. But she had to act like it.

Her intended destination was nine blocks from Rebecca's house. She'd go there, do what she needed to do, then get a taxi and go home.

Even though she had no idea what she needed to do. She didn't even know why she was going there really. She'd gotten Jessica's home address from her file at the police station. Right before Jessica had noticed her snooping.

Finally Amanda had reached Jessica's street. Her house was plain white with a blue door and blue curtains in the windows. Some flowers were planted outside, all blue and pink. She walked to the garage and peered in the window. Jessica's car wasn't there, so she wasn't home yet.

Amanda walked up to the front door and looked at the lock.

"Simple enough." She mumbled to herself. During her time with John, Amanda had learned how to pick almost any type of lock. This one was simple. Amanda reached into her pocket and pulled out a paperclip and a hair bobby pin. She twisted them together a little, then put her 'key' into the hole. There was a click and the door opened. Amanda put the paperclip and bobby pin into her pocket and stepped in.

The inside of Jessica's house was as plain as the outside. Her carpet was all white without a single stain. She could see the basement was unfinished. Her furniture, a couch and a chair was made of white leather. And she had a large flat screen TV and a smaller bookshelf. The kitchen was connected to the living room, along with the dining room.

Everything in her house was white. There was a desk with a computer. Amanda walked over to it and jiggled the mouse. She was already logged on and everything.

Amanda couldn't log into her email, but she could go anywhere else. She clicked on pictures and found nothing. Nothing was saved for her internet. N recent searches or anything.

"Damn." Amanda whispered fiercely. She walked away from the computer and down the hall. She past a spare bedroom. Inside of the spare bedroom were tons of boxes.

"So that's where all her stuff is." Amanda stated. She walked into Jessica's bedroom. It was small. A bed and dresser were the only furniture. A picture on the dresser caught her eyes. Jessica, Julie, and another man were in the picture. Then the front door opened. Amanda froze.

"Funny, I thought I locked this." She heard Jessica say. Amanda quietly stepped into the spare bedroom. There were so many boxes someone could get lost in there. She sat in a back corner, farthest from the door. Hidden by at least nine boxes.

"So what happened at work?" Amanda heard another man say.

"It's Mark Hoffman's wife, Amanda. I found her searching through my file." Jessica said.

"Does she suspect anything?" The man asked.

"I don't know, Peter." She said.

"If she suspects something, she would tell Mark." Peter said.

"But he seems oblivious to anything."

"Perhaps. Or maybe he is good actor?" Peter suggested. They went on debating whether Mark knew or not.

"Hey, I have a question." Jessica said, changing the subject. "How come we let Amanda get away, but not anyone else."

"Because, Jessie. We aren't done with her yet."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Amanda was stunned momentarily. When she dragged herself out of her thoughts, she listened to them again.

"Don't mess this up, Jessie. I'm counting on you. Don't make the same mistake Julie did." Peter said.

"Don't underestimate Amanda." Jessie stated. "Gotcha." Amanda heard the front door open and close. She waited about another half hour. Peter had left but Jessica was making dinner or something. Finally, she heard Jessica walk out the front door. She waited until she heard the car pull out of the garage before she stood up. She stretched her legs for a moment, then left the room. She hurried up and left the house altogether before Jessica or Peter decided to come back.

She was three blocks away from Jessica's house, one block from Rebecca's. When Amanda showed up at Rebecca's house, she seemed confused.

"Amanda, what's wrong? Mark was already here to get John." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, I need your help. But I need to know that I can trust you." Amanda said. Rebecca seemed reluctant, but then nodded and let Amanda in. Amanda told her what happened at Jessica's.

"Why are you telling me this? Why can't you tell Mark?" Rebecca asked once Amanda was finished.

"He won't listen. I need some proof."

"You have proof. You heard everything."

"It won't classify as evidence. Not if you're trying to pin it on a detective."

"Can't Mark look into it better?"

"Could. But won't. He doesn't think she's up to anything."

"Then why are you telling me this?" Rebecca asked again.

"Because, if something happens to me, I need you to tell all of this to Mark."

"What do you mean? 'If anything happens to you'?"

"I'm not sure." Amanda said. "But something might. And I don't want Mark to get hurt."

"Amanda, I don't know about this. This is a lot of responsibility. I don't think I can-"

"Rebecca, trust me. No offense, but I wouldn't come to you if you weren't the last person." Amanda said. "I would've went to Jill. Before anyone else, it would've been Jill. But I can't. She's gone. I don't have anyone else. Please Rebecca. Just keep this between you and me. For now. Please."

Rebecca thought for a moment, then sighed reluctantly.

"Yeah. Okay. For now I'll play along."

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

Once Amanda got back to the house, Rebecca left right away. She walked up to the front door, then noticed another car in their driveway. Jessica's car.

"Fuck!" Amanda gasped, then ran through the door, her dream replaying in her mind momentarily. When she got inside, she ran to the kitchen where Mark and Jessica were standing by the counter.

"Manda, are you okay?" Mark asked coming over to her.

"Are you?" She asked him. He seemed confused.

"I'm Fine."

"Mandy, where were you?" Jessica asked sweetly. Amanda glared at her.

"Jessica just brought over some brownies she made." Mark said, then shrugged at her.

"It's my mother's recipe." Jessica said, holding out a brownie. "Try one."

"No thanks." Amanda said. Jessica frowned.

"Well, I suppose I'll get going." She said. She grabbed her purse off the counter and walked to the door. "It was nice seeing you, Mark. Bye, Mandy."

"Bye." Mark said. Once Jessica closed the door Amanda spun around to face Mark.

"A: Why was she here? B: I don't like her. And C: Why does every God damned person call me 'Mandy'? Just because my name is Amanda doesn't mean I like the nickname!" Amanda complained.

"I told you, she brought over some brownies. I guess."

"Why?"

"I have no idea! It was odd to me too. She just came over and asked if I want brownies." Mark said. "It was like one of those little girl scouts that sell cookies, only this girl scout I have to see everyday."

"You don't even like brownies!" Amanda stated.

"I know! But what was I suppose to do?" Mark asked. Amanda groaned.

"I'm going to bed." She said.

"It's only 8:30."

"Oh well!" Amanda yelled back as she stormed to her room.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

"You have a fever." Amanda said, taking her hand off Mark's head.

"I'm fine." Mark lied as he coughed.

"You are not. You're as pale as a ghost. Go lay down. You're not going to work."

"Amanda, I'm fine! I-"

"Go!" Amanda ordered. Mark sighed and walked to the bedroom. Once he was gone Amanda looked at the plate of brownies on the counter that Jessica had brought over the day before.

She picked one up and sniffed it. It smelled odd. Like some sort of chemical.

"Ew." She mumbled, then took the plate and dumped it into the garbage. Then the phone rang. Amanda hurried and answered before Mark did.

"Hello?"

"Amanda, it's Jessica. You have to get Mark and come right away."

"Come where?" Amanda asked.

"To the police station." Jessica said. "It's an emergency. Erickson needs you guys."

"Mark is sick." Amanda stated.

"Then you come." She said. "You can fill Mark in later." Amanda thought for a moment.

"Alright." Amanda said. "I'll be there soon." Amanda hung up and walked to the bedroom, where Mark was sitting on the bed.

"You need to sleep." She said.

"I know. I just threw up in the bathroom." He said.

"Then go lay down. Don't worry. Okay?"

"Worry about what?" He asked.

"Never mind." Amanda said. "Just lay down. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She left the room. It was a only a few minutes before Mark fell asleep. Once he did, Amanda opened the drawer on the table next to the bed. Mark's gun sat there, already loaded.

Amanda picked it up, the metal was cold, but it kind of felt good. It was like being back at the warehouse. It felt right. She held it out, pointing it at the wall. She put her finger on the trigger, then lowered the gun and looked at it. Then she smiled.

Then she opened the other drawer to see the tape recorder she'd stolen from the bathroom. With John's voice on it. She hit rewind and put it in her pocket.

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed her keys off the hook on the wall. It had been a long time since she'd driven any car. Wherever she went, Mark was there and he drove. But she did have a car of her own. It mostly sat in the driveway unless Mark decided he wanted to use it.

Amanda climbed in and started the car. It roared to life, much to her surprise. It was a nice car. Just old. And the lack of use she figured would take effect. But it didn't and it ran nicely.

She drove to the police station and pulled into the parking lot. Not many cars were there. A lot of detectives got Saturday off. She climbed out of the car and began walking towards the building when she realized something.

Erickson's car wasn't in it's usual spot. She was confused for a moment, then looked around, not seeing his car anywhere. She turned to go back to her car, nearly running into someone. It took her a moment to realize that this person, a man, was holding a gun to her head. She froze, starring at the man.

"Hello, Amanda." He said, smiling. "I want to play a game."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

"I want to play a game." Amanda knew that voice.

"Peter." She gasped. He smiled.

"Very good, Amanda." He said. "You figured me out." He was still smiling.

"Get in the car." Jessica said, appearing next to him also holding a gun to Amanda's head. She motioned to a car next to her. Her car. Of course. Amanda obeyed. Jessica walked before her and opened the passenger door. Amanda sat down and Jessica got into the back seat. Gun still pointing at Amanda's head.

Peter climbed into the driver's seat. And in one split second when Peter was getting in, and Jessica was looking at him, Amanda hit 'Record' on the tape in her pocket.

_This is it, Mandy. _She thought. _This is where you get your evidence._

"Where are we going?" Amanda asked as Peter drove the car out of the parking lot.

"You'll see." He said. "So, Amanda, when did you figure it out?"

"Figure what out?"

"That Jessica, Julie and I were the Jigsaw killers."

_Killers? Like, with an 'S'?_ Amanda thought.

"Well, I suspected something was up with Julie from the beginning. And Jessica, I don't know when I figured that one out. But you I got when I was at Jessica's house and heard your whole conversation."

"You what?" Jessica shrieked.

"Easy, Jessie." Peter said.

"How was Julie related to you?" Amanda asked.

"Julie was my best friend." Jessica said, glaring at Amanda. "And you _killed _her!"

"You killed Jill." Amanda said calmly.

"Actually, that was my doing. I was the one holding the gun." Peter said. For the first time since Amanda got in the car, she showed emotion. She glared at him. He laughed, amused by her anger.

"And Julie was my first victim. The first to escape." He said.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Amanda asked, slipping back to her calm state.

"Oh, I did eventually. By sending her to you." Peter said. Amanda saw Jessica out of the corner of her eye. Something happened to Jessica in that second. She looked at Peter. Her hard face turned soft. Confused.

"So, you knew I'd kill her."

"I suspected it. Yes." Peter replied.

Then the car stopped. They were somewhere Amanda had never been before. There was a dark alley and an abandoned street. There was graffiti written on the walls and what seemed to be abandoned apartment buildings.

Peter got out of the car, then Amanda got out, Jessica still had the gun to her head. Peter motioned for them to follow him as he began walking down the alley. They followed.

Once they reached the end, Peter turned to face them.

"Amanda, this is where I'm going to kill you." He said. Amanda looked around.

"Why here? Where someone might find me? Why not once I escaped the bathroom?" She asked.

"Because I have one last thing to ask you." Peter said. "Who else knows of my involvement?"

_Rebecca. _Amanda thought.

"No one."

"Lies."

"Really, no one. Mark wouldn't have believed me. He trusts Jessica. And I have no one else." Amanda said. "Now, my last question." Peter seemed taken aback by this, but let her continue. "Who else is helping you two. Jessica is at work a lot. You can't do everything alone." Peter smiled.

"Smart girl." He said. "His name is Derek Carter. A recent test subject that Jessica took quite a liking too."

_Carter…Where have I heard that before? _

'_Liza Carter, she was an alcoholic. She was arrested twice for DUI.'_

"Liza Carter's brother." Amanda said. Peter nodded.

"He was in the same game."

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Jessica defended.

"Hush, Jessica." Peter said. "Are you done with questions now, Amanda?"

"One more. Are you planning on killing Derek too?" She asked.

"Most likely, yes." Peter admitted. "Go ahead and shoot her Jessica." Jessica hesitated. The gun shifted in her hand.

Amanda looked at her, catching her eyes for a moment. It reminded her a lot of…

'_Congratulations, Lynn. You're free to go.'_

"Do it, Jessie." Peter repeated. Jessica starred at Amanda one more second, apologizing with her eyes.

"Do it." Peter said, getting impatient. Jessie's face hardened, and she pulled the trigger.

**A/N: Okay, I promise this isn't the end of the story. And the next chapter will switch to Mark's view. But just be patient with me. This isn't that last you'll hear about Amanda, Jessie, and Peter.**


	55. Chapter 55: Mark's View

**Chapter 55: ****Mark's View**

Mark sat up and looked at the clock. 12:37. He was feeling better now and stood up. He walked out to the living room, then to the kitchen. There was a note on the counter.

**Mark,**

**I had to leave. If I'm not back by noon, take John and go to Rebecca's. Trust me. Tell Rebecca I said it's time. I love you. ~**_**Amanda**_

Mark read the note over again twice. He debated what to do as he walked back to his bedroom. He got dressed, then walked to the table by his bed. He opened the drawer to see that his gun was missing.

_Dammit, Amanda! _He slammed the drawer shut, then took a deep breath and walked back to the kitchen. He stuffed Amanda's note into his pocket and went to get John.

When he arrived at Rebecca's house, she seemed worried. She put John into a playpen, then took Mark into another area of the house. A study. A quiet place where kids weren't running around.

"Amanda left this on the counter." Mark said, handing Rebecca Amanda's note. Rebecca took a deep breath.

"Yesterday, Amanda came over to the house. About an hour after you were gone." Rebecca said. Now Mark was even more confused. "She told me that she walked to Jessica Lawry's house from where you dropped her off."

"What? Why would she-" Rebecca held up her index finger, cutting him off.

"She said that Jessica came home a few minutes after she got there, and she hid somewhere in the house."

"She went _into _the house? What the hell-" She cut him off again.

"You'd be proud of her Mark." Rebecca said. "She heard another man come over. She said his name was Peter. And they were talking. They talked about Julie, and that Jessica wasn't suppose to underestimate Amanda like she did.

"Then, what bothered Amanda most, was when Jessica asked why they didn't kill Amanda once she escaped." Rebecca continued. "And Peter replied, 'Because we aren't done with her yet."

Mark froze. His body went tense.

"After that they talked a little bit more, then Peter left. Jessica left about a half hour after. Then she came here."

"Wh-why didn't she tell me this?" Mark asked.

"She said you wouldn't listen to her. She told me to keep my mouth shut until she said so."

"You should've told me." Mark said sternly. Rebecca shook her head.

"Rebecca! She-"

"Was right." Rebecca interrupted.

"What?"

"She was right." She clarified. "You wouldn't have listened. You didn't believe her about Julie. What made her think you'd listen about Jessica?"

"I would've!" He argued. She raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "Where is she?" Rebecca shrugged. "Rebecca!"

"I don't know!" She yelled. "She just told me, that if anything happened to her, I was suppose to tell you this." Just than his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mark? It's me."


	56. Chapter 56: Julie's View

A/N: Okay, this chapter goes back in time a little bit. It's Jessica's POV starting when Amanda, Peter and her all get into the car.

**Chapter 56: ****Jessica's View**

"Where are we going?" Amanda asked. Jessie was surprised at how calm she was.

"You'll see." Peter said. That was Peter. No straight answers. "So, Amanda, when did you figure it out?"

"Figure what out?"

"That Jessica, Julie, and I were the jigsaw killers."

_Derek. You forgot Derek. Does she even know about him?_

"And Jessica, I don't know when I figured that one out. But you I got when I was at Jessica's house and heard your whole conversation."

"You what?" Jessie blurted, without truly thinking.

"Easy, Jessie." Peter said. She obeyed. Quietly sinking in her seat a little.

"How was Julie related to you?"

"She was my best friend." Jessica said, her face hard and her voice stern. "And you killed her."

"You killed Jill." Amanda stated.

"Actually, that was my doing. I was the one holding the gun." Peter stated. Jessica saw something in Amanda flare. A spark. Amanda's eyes beamed bright. Like finally she got closer of knowing who killed her friend. Jill. Then anger flashed. Pure hatred. Something Jessica herself understood. Longing for a best friend, and hatred for the one who pulled the trigger.

"Julie was my first victim. The first to escape."

"Why didn't you kill her?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, I did. Eventually." Peter said. Jessica shot a confused glance at him. "By sending her to you."

"So, you knew I'd kill her?" Amanda was calm once more, but Jessica's confusion and anger built.

"I suspected it. Yes." After that, most things were a blur to Jessica. She remembered climbing out of the car and following them down the alley.

"Who else is working with you?" Amanda asked. That caught Jessie's attention.

_No, Peter, no. Don't tell her. _

"Smart girl." Peter said.

_No, Peter!_

"His name is Derek Carter. "

_Fuck!_

"A test subject that Jessica took a liking to."

_A _liking_? _Jessica thought. _I _love _him!_

"Liza Carter's brother."

"He was in the same game."

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Jessica defended. He was innocent. Just a pawn.

"Hush Jessica. Are you done with questions now?" Peter asked.

"One more. Are you planning on killing Derek too?" Amanda asked the question the Jessica had on the ip of her tongue since Julie's death, but had been too afraid to ask.

"Most likely. Yes." Peter replied.

_NO! _Jessica's head screamed over and over. _NO! NO! NO!_

"Go ahead and shoot her, Jessica." Peter said.

Jessica looked at Amanda. Something in her eyes she caught.

_Julie was like…_

"Do it Jessica!"

_Jill. And Derek is like…_

"Do it!"

_Mark. _And then Jessica understood.

She pulled the trigger and the gun fired. Amanda fell to the ground. They starred at her for several minutes. The alley was too dark to see any blood. Which was a good thing.

"Good, Jessie. Very-" Peter paused as Jessica pointed the gun at him. "Jessie? What are you-"

"Shut up!" She screamed. "You killed Julie! You fucking killed her." Peter raised his hands in surrender.

"Jess-"

"And you're gonna kill Derek."

"Jessica. Julie is behind us. She's dead. And so is the one who killed her."

"No, he isn't." Came another voice. Peter's eyes flew over to where Amanda stood, pointing a gun at him. Jessica smiled.

"I thought-" Peter paused, mid-sentence.

"You thought wrong." Jessica said. "You shouldn't have killed Julie. And you fucking shouldn't have threatened Derek."

"Jessica, I'm your brother! Are you really going to kill me?" Peter asked.

"No." Jessica sighed., lowering her gun.

"But I am." Amanda said, pulling the trigger. The bullet hit Peter's head, and he fell. "That's for Jill, you motherfucker." Amanda said. She lowered her gun and turned to Jessica.

"Good shot." Jessica said as she looked at Peter's body. "How are you?"

"Alright." Amanda replied. She pulled a tape recorder out of her pocket. "I taped everything."

"Even…Me?" Jessica asked. Amanda nodded.

"But don't worry. I have a plan." Amanda reassured her. "Can I use your phone?" Jessie tossed it to her. Amanda dialed and waited.

"Mark?" She finally said. "It's me. No, yeah I'm fine. Just- Listen! We don't have much time. Meet me at the warehouse. Yes, dammit! Ten minutes. Be there. Bye." She hung up. "Let's go."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Amanda and Jessica arrived at the warehouse before Mark. Amanda took a deep breath and walked in, Jessica behind her. They walked through the warehouse, Jessica looking around in awe.

"Wow. This is…" Jessica stumbled for a word. "I don't know. Wow."

"You get used to it." Amanda said. She looked past the plastic and the sick room, not wishing to relive the last visit. She walked up to the monitor room and slid a bookshelf aside. A door was behind it.

"Why was it hidden?" Jessica asked.

"John kept a lot of personal things in here. He didn't want anyone to know about it." Amanda explained. "The only reason I know is because I had to go back here a few times."

The room was dark and smelled of dust and mold. Jessica covered her mouth and Amanda flipped on the lights. Cobwebs hung from anywhere possible and Amanda tried to ignore what looked like a dead rodent in the corner.

"Amanda?" Mark called.

_Finally. _Amanda thought.

"In here!" she yelled back. She sat down at the desk, cluttered with old papers and recording equipment. Mark walked in, followed by Rebecca.

"Why the hell is she here?" Amanda asked.

"She insisted." Mark said, giving her a guilty look. Rebecca looked around in amazement.

"Wow." She said.

"That's what I said!" Jessica commented.

"Listen!" Amanda said in annoyance. "We don't have much time! We have to report the body within an hour!"

"Body?" Rebecca gasped.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Because! They can't get a complete accurate reading, they get hours." Amanda explained. "We need to edit this tape and then report the body." They all seemed confused, Rebecca more than the others.

"Trust me, dammit!" Amanda groaned. "Mark, put this in the player." Amanda handed Mark the tape. "Jessica, go turn on the computer. Give it a little time to load. Rebecca, we need you as a look out."

"Look out?"

"It'll look suspicious if there are two cars outside the completely abandoned Jigsaw warehouse."

"Jigsaw warehouse?" Rebecca asked, looking at Mark.

"Just go!" Amanda said. Rebecca looked taken aback, then hurried out of the room. Amanda then realized something.

"Mark, where's John?"

"He's at Rebecca's with the other woman." He replied. She glared at him.

"We'll talk about leaving our son with random people later!" She snapped.

"Amanda, it's loaded." Jessica said. Amanda hurried to the computer and handed Mark some cables.

"Plug them into the sound equipment." She said. Amanda sat down at the computer and opened a few programs. Once the cables were all plugged into the equipment and the computer, a recording program opened.

'_Where are we going?' _Amanda's voice echoed through the equipment. Amanda fast forwarded. She highlighted a small section and deleted. Then played.

'_When did you figure it out?'_

'_Figure what out?'_

'_That Julie and I were the Jigsaw killers.' _

"He said my name too." Jessica said.

"Exactly. We edited out." Amanda explained. Amanda did a few more adjustments.

'_Who else knows about us?'_

'_No one.'_

Amanda highlighted something, clicked a few buttons.

'_No' 'No' 'No' _The machine repeated, each time taking Amanda's voice and deepening it. Finally it was deep enough to sound like Peter's.

Amanda highlighted it and dragged it to another area. She hit 'Play'.

'_Is there anyone else helping you?' _

'_No.'_

Amanda smiled, satisfied. Jessica seemed relieved.

"Derek…"

"Is safe." Amanda said. Jessica looked at her, relief sweeping over her.

Amanda edited any part that may prove Jessie was an accomplice. She deleted parts where Peter talked about her, and completely deleted the section where they discussed Derek.

"Amanda, that was…" Jessica stumbled for a word.

"Brilliant." Mark said. Amanda beamed.

"Thank you, so much." Jessica said.

"Now what?" Mark asked. Amanda stood from the chair.

"You need to take Rebecca home, and make sure she understands to _keep quiet_." Amanda said. "Jessica and I are going back to they alley. You'll be called there within an hour." Mark looked reluctant, but nodded.

"Be careful." Mark said. Then kissed Amanda on the cheek.

"I will." She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mark turned and left. Amanda cleaned up the desk a little, placing papers into folders. Turning off the computer and dusting everything off with her hand.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked. Amanda had a flicker back to the past.

'_Everyone lives forever in soul if not in body. We will live forever, with this legacy, Amanda. We will be immortal.'_

"Leaving it the way it should be." Amanda said.

"What do you mean?" Amanda turned to look at her.

"John will always have somewhere to come back to. He's gonna live forever. He's immortal."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

It was almost 11:00 that night before the police had finished questioning Amanda and Jessie. Amanda had covered most of the questions and figured out the entire plan.

Their story was that Jessie saw Amanda and Peter get into a car together and she followed them. When she arrived at the scene Peter had shot Amanda but missed. While Jessie distracted Peter, Amanda shot him.

The FBI bought it and let them go that evening. Mark drove Jessica back to his and Amanda's house where Amanda made a bed on the couch for Jessie. They barely said anything until the next afternoon.

"You're leaving?" Amanda asked. Jessie nodded.

"I can't stay here. There's nothing for me. Derek has some family in Chicago we can stay with. Maybe we can make a life there." She gave them a sad smile.

"Oh…" Was all Amanda said.

"I'll keep in contact. I promise."

"Just be careful." Mark said. Jessie nodded.

"When are you leaving?"

"Derek said we can leave the day after tomorrow." With that she stood up. "I have a lot to do at home. I better be going." Amanda and Mark stood too.

"Sorry for giving you food poisoning." Jessie said and gave Mark a hug. Mark laughed. She hugged Amanda next.

"Take care of that baby and John, Amanda. Thank you for everything." They exchanged final glances before Jessie closed the door behind her.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Amanda laid on the bed at the hospital, her beautiful baby girl in her arms. The little hair on top of her head was a faint blonde which would most likely change and darken overtime. Her eyes were emerald green that sparkled.

John sat next to her on the bed, his brown eyes fixed on the baby in front of him.

"That's your new sister, John." Amanda said. He gazed up at her as if trying to comprehend. Mark walked into the room with Rebecca.

"Dad." John said, recognizing Mark. He pronounced 'Dad' more as 'Dod'. Mark picked John up and tossed him in the air a little. Rebecca admired the child in Amanda arms.

"Do you have a name?" She asked. Mark shook his head.

"We've tried everything. Nothing fit." Rebecca nodded.

"I'll bring John back in the morning." Rebecca said, taking him from Mark. Amanda leaned over a little and kissed his head. Rebecca said goodbye and left with John.

Mark sat next to Amanda on the bed.

"I found the perfect name." She said.

"What?" Mark asked, brushing the hair from her face to behind her ear.

"Angelina." Mark paused and looked at her. "After your sister." She added. "Angelina Grace Hoffman." Mark looked at Amanda, then at his daughter.

"Angelina…" he mumbled. He nodded. "I like it too." She smiled and he kissed her.

"John and Angelina." Amanda said, leaning her head on Mark's shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Mark said.

"I love you." Amanda repeated.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60: ****5 Years Later**

Amanda watched John and Angelina play in the sand box from the kitchen window. Angelina's brown hair bobbed in it's pony tail as she ran around trying to locate a shovel. John continuously dug a meaningless hole with a silly gin on his face.

Mark was at work and he'd be home by 3:00. He usually worked from 8 to 3 so he'd have more time to spend with the family.

It'd been 3 years since they'd heard from Jessie. The last they knew her and Derek were engaged with their own place and a baby on the way. They suddenly stopped emailing and calling. Amanda hoped they were okay.

They visited Jill and John's graves occasionally. Even Linda's. They'd bring flowers. They even drove 20 miles to visit Angelina Hoffman's grave. That brought Mark some peace.

All and all, things were alright. Amanda laughed as Angelina tried to make a sand castle without piling sand into the bucket first. She went back to hand washing the dishes, because of her luck, the dish washer was broken.

A steak knife slipped between her fingers in the water. She paused, then picked it up and studied it. She hadn't cut herself in almost a year. She touched the tip of the blade to her fingertip. A small droplet of blood oozed out.

Inhaling deeply she touched the blade to her wrist. Regaining herself, she went to move her wrist when the door opened and Angelina appeared.

"Mama! You gotta come see what Johnny found in the sandbox!" She said excitedly. "Come on! Come on!" she ran back out the door.

Amanda looked at the door, then at the blade. Smiling she removed the blade, and walked towards the door, dropping the blade in the trash can as she walked by.


	61. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I totally fail 'cause I was gonna put this at the end of Chapter 60...cause 61 chapters bothers me, but oh well. **

**Anyway, I wanted to thank Jacalyn Hyde for being the most amazing friend and co-author to stories I will eventually post. Read her stories if you're smart cause she is amazing.**

**And last but not least, I want to thank all the readers and especially the reviewers. The reviews meant a lot, so thank you very much. ****J**


End file.
